Juego entre sombras
by NekoKH
Summary: El juego entre dos sombras, él reemplazo y el original... la sombra que es capaz de brillar y la que siempre es y será una sombra, mas debéis confesar que ambos se dejan llevar por ese ligero juego entre los dos ¿que tan malo puede ser?
1. La vida sin pasion no es vida

ANTES DE LEER.

El anime kuroko no basket no me pertenece si no que a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mientras que yo solo los utilizó para dar vida a mi imaginacion.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: La vida sin pasión no es vida.

La idea de tener que estar frente al capitán del equipo de Básquet de su escuela era aterradora, simplemente el hecho de ahora verlo de frente le causó pavor pero aún así no se dejo atemorizar por aquella aura de macho alfa y muy dominante que se encontraba allí simplemente le miro con un rostro serio, sus ojos se encontraron.

 _"mi primer error"_

El menor se le quedo viendo como si aquellas orbes bicolores le hipnotizaran dejándole sin palabras y todo el temor fue reemplazado por una extraña sensación que lentamente le comenzó a envolver por un simple palabrerío del pelirrojo

— como sabes, uno de mi equipo está lesionado —comentó con mucha confianza esperando respuesta por el otro.

— No lo siento, no tenía ni idea no, el Básquet no es de mi agrado—respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de verle a los ojos

— pero aún así jugaste el otro día en el gimnasio. —esta vez no espero respuesta y continuo— tu habilidad aún no está perfeccionada yo podría ayudarte… pero a cambio tu deberás convertirte en la sombra que yo necesito en el equipo, además conmigo podrás encontrar aquella pasión que te hace falta ¿no crees que es un buen trato?, tu juegas para mí y yo te enseñare la pasión que necesitas. —la última frase fue un ligero susurro como cuando el viento de invierno, frio pero a la misma vez seductor, pasó cerca de su oído, causando una leve tensión sobre el cuerpo del otro.

— ¿pasión?

Shiro Kitetsu nunca en sus cortos años de vida había sabido interpretar o mucho menos entender lo pasión por algún deporte ni algo en particular, por lo que siempre sentía un vació en su interior. Sin dudar respondió, tan solo con asentir Akashi Seijuro sonrió dejando ver aquellas perlas blanca que tenia por dientes.

Largos y extenuantes entrenamientos en compañía de Akashi, lentamente la pasión por dicho deporte comenzó a aparecer y como si una adicción irresistible le invadiera todos los días entrenaba con o sin la ayuda de su capitán.

— Kitetsu, es hora de que utilices lo que te enseñe, solo que esta vez quiero que veas lo que tienes que hacer tu deber como la sombra de Rakuzan es acatar cada una de mi ordenes. —habló como siempre pero el aludido noto algo distinto en aquellos ojos, como si estuviera expectante… anhelante de lo que ahora en adelante pasaría.

— Hai.

Entraron a una sala, solo se veían un par de sillas y un televisor pero si perder el estilo en las paredes que eran de blanco y celeste colores típicos de Rakuzan. Se sentaron mientras el pelirrojo prendió el televisor y la imagen congelada del jugador número 11 de Seirin, un peliceleste de piel blanquecina como la misma leche y unas orbes de color cielo iluminaban su rostro, su contextura no estaba bien formada por el hecho de no poseer los mismo músculos que su compañero que estaba a su lado izquierdo en la imagen del video.

— Es importante que solo mantengas la vista en el 11, si no todo tu entrenamiento será en vano para ti y para mí. — enfatizó Akashi antes de reproducir el video.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando la pantalla como si su vida dependiera de mantener la vista fija en el 11 pero por dentro se preguntaba por qué era tan importante para el "equipo" que el mirase al peliceleste que si bien sabía muy bien como escabullirse no podía contra sus ojos, no le perdió ni un segundo y con tan solo darle una mirada a las acciones de la sombra de Seirin ya tenía localizada la técnica que utilizaba además de varias maneras como hacerlas propias e incluso mejorarlas.

— ¿termino? —preguntó Kitetsu cuando no vio más que unos manchones grises en la pantalla se había concentrado tanto en el hombre fantasma que ni siquiera percibió que sus compañeros estaban en la habitación viéndole raro. — ¿sucede algo? —preguntó inocentemente ya que todos tenían su vista sobre él.

— No, nada es solo que estabas muy concentrado— respondió Reo— te hablamos, gritamos, sacudimos pero nada tú mantenías la vista clavada en la pantalla.

— Yo incluso puse mi mano en frente de ti pero no hiciste caso— dijo alegremente un rubio de ojos verdes con cierto toque felino en su rostro. — eres increíble! —le abrazó y luego salieron de la habitación para ir a entrenar nuevamente pero ahora como debía ser.

En la banca con vista agacha estaba a la persona quien estaba reemplazando, Mayuzumi Chihiro un leve escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al fijar sus ojos en los azulinos del pelinegro, se miraron un rato el peli plata tenía un yeso en su pierna izquierda por a verse sobre exigido para estar al nivel que su capitán le exigía.

[Días después]

Hoy sería el gran debut en cancha para demostrarle a Akashi, no a todos que él podía reemplazar a la sombra o mejor dicho superarla con todo lo que había aprendido del video del partido más reciente de Seirin ya tenía los primeros trucos en su repertorio de juego, incluso aunque fuera un amistoso no se contendría.

"Kitetsu, debo dejarte algo en claro, mejor dicho acátalo como una orden tienes prohibido ver los partidos de Seirin nuevamente, sin mi supervisión sea en vivo o en video."

Recordó las duras palabras que hace un par de días atrás le había dicho Akashi en frente de todos quienes no entendían su manera de ser y preferían solo acatar las órdenes de este para no buscarse un problema con el capitán ya que todos le conocían lo suficiente como para saber que terminarían mal si no obedecían.

En el partido todo comenzó con normalidad Shutoku trato de sobre ponerse a los ataques muy bien planeados de su capitán hasta que un pase igual al del hombre fantasma de Seirin pasó a través de los ojos de Takao quien trato de ver la mata peliceleste pero que en cambio solo vio la nada, un escalofrió recorrió a todos los presentes quienes no creían lo que acontecía ante sus ojos, cuando esperaban el tiro fantasma que se habían enfrentado no hace poco no aconteció pero eso no evito la aplastante victoria de Rakuzan, los que habían presenciado por si mismos los pases sorpresivos del nuevo miembro habían pensado que se trataba del mismo Kuroko Tetsuya pero aunque le buscasen con la mirada no le veían. al termino del partido al fin se dejo ver una mata de pelo negro de ojos color cielo, que sonreía triunfante por su primer partido ganado.

— Por un momento pensé que era Kuroko— habló Takao aún en un estado de shock por la aplastante derrota.

— De alguna manera logro tomar todos los pases de él.

En la salida todos se fueron menos Akashi quien había recibido un mail de Midorima quien quería hablar con el por su nuevo miembro del equipo, las razones de por qué el tenia las misma habilidades que Kuroko siendo que estas eran casi imposible de copiar según su punto de vista.

Cuando todo los jugadores se estaban marchando de la cancha Midorima se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Akashi descansando.

— ¿Cómo es que ese tipo tiene la misma habilidad que Kuroko? —preguntó como siempre serio, Midorima ya que la situación no le agradaba para nada.

— Shintaro debes saber que no hay diferencias entre sombras, una puede copiar a la otra pero a Kitetsu le falta mucho para ser igual que Tetsuya es una falta análisis decir que son iguales, aún no es perfecto. —los ojos de Akashi brillaron al hablar, mientras que el otro frunció el ceño por las palabras dichas del pelirrojo.


	2. Largo camino por recorrer

CAPITULO 2: Largo camino por recorrer

Mente en blanco solo las imágenes del partido anterior contra Rakuzan pasaban por la mente de Takao y Midorima quienes no podían creer que alguien pudiese copiar casi a la perfección a Kuroko.

Mientras tanto cada día se convertía en victoria de Rakuzan por supuesto en toda la generación de los milagros le llamo la atención del nuevo juguete de su ex-capitán, el pelinegro estaba siendo duramente analizado por el pelirrojo en cada uno de los partidos en que jugaba.

— No es suficiente, debes hacerlo mejor el próximo partido— regaño el pelirrojo como en los partidos anteriores.

— Hai— como siempre la misma respuesta para su capitán ya que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Respiración agitada, cada día más y más intensos entrenamientos para ser a la perfección la sombra del equipo pero su cuerpo le pasó la cuenta en medio del último cuarto sus piernas dejaron de funcionar no le obedecían, lo que solo provocó que Akashi se enfadara y tuvieron que meter a Mayuzumi quien ya se encontraba medianamente recuperado de su fractura en la pierna.

— Maldición! se que podía continuar. Maldición! Maldición! — se reprendía el pelinegro mientras golpeaba sus piernas, las que ya estaban recobrando la sensibilidad.

La enfermería se mantuvo vacía, sabía muy bien la razón de seguro le llegaría una reprimenda por parte del pelirrojo pero nada de eso le importaba, se recostó viendo el techo de color blanco de la amplia habitación las demás camas vacías todas bien hechas pero sin nadie ocupándolas, una ventana que no daba a ningún sitio especifico, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le despego la vista de aquella estúpida fuente de luz.

— Kitetsu ¿sabes lo que hiciste? —el pelinegro tragó saliva y bajo aquella mirada azulina. —Te sobre exigiste y ese es el precio que se paga por pedir más de lo que puedes dar, tu cuerpo aún necesita tiempo para poder adaptarse al ritmo del juego, me hiciste preocupar. —comentó Akashi.

— Lo siento no fue mi intención.

— pero lo hiciste o es que acaso deseas terminar lesionándote? —el otro solo negó con la cabeza. El silencio entre ambos era incomodo, un suspiro termino por romperlo— no me hagas preocupar más de lo necesario. —posó una de sus manos sobre la cabellera color carbón del otro quien sufrió de un sobre salto al sentir aquel gélido contacto sobre él.

— Hai. —susurró, sintiendo como la sangre iba subiendo por su rostro en forma de un sonrojo, el primero de varios que nadie más que él y una sombra supieron interpretar.

¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado así? era una de las múltiples pero casi todas similares preguntas que se hacía la segunda sombra de Rakuzan. pero a quién demonios le interesaba saber las respuestas de ellas siendo que Akashi y el estaban siendo más cercanos que nunca, mañana, tarde y hasta que los entrenamientos terminaban podía deleitarse de aquella dominante figura, el no era gay solo que ante el pelirrojo con una orbe dorada y otra escarlata se podía decir que no era de menos que fuera hetero-flexible por decirlo de alguna manera que no le molestara a nadie.

Ya se había ganado las muy disimuladas miradas de odio de Mayuzumi quien si bien no lo demostraba en su siempre serio rostro dentro de sí… Shiro estaba bien muerto por así decirlo ya que le había quitado el puesto como sombra y ahora se llevaba toda la atención del adorado capitán, Akashi Seijuro quien sabía muy bien como seducir a todos con su forma de ser.

— Hoy le toca limpiar el gimnasio a— Reo hizo un pequeño redoble de tambores que por lo descoordinado que estaba provoco risa en todos menos en el capitán y la antigua sombra. —a… Mayuzumi Chihiro y a! Shiro Kitetsu! —grito abrazando a los dos chicos en cuestión quienes solo dieron unas miradas pero nada más. — fuerza— susurro al oído del más bajo de los dos.

— Que quede bien limpio— ordenó el moreno Nebuya mientras salía del gimnasio seguido por el rubio quien se despedía tan animado como siempre.

Quedaron las dos sombras solas en el espacioso gimnasio, el peli plata espero que el capitán abandonara el recinto cuando vio que se alejaba y escucho la puerta cerrarse se abalanzó sobre él pelinegro que tenía el rostro mesclado confusión con un leve sonrojo por la situación en la que estaba con su sempai.

— Esto… em… Mayuzumi-sempai—el sonrojo iba creciendo.

— No te creas muy importante.

— eh? de que…

— ¿te crees muy especial por que Akashi te trajo al equipo? —pregunto manteniendo la vista fija en el— " tu juegas para mí y yo te enseñare la pasión que necesitas"—menciono Chihiro lo que causo un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna.

— ¿tu… como… —no era capaz de hablar bien, ¿Cómo sabe las palabras que me dijo Akashi? no había nadie en la azotea ese día, recordó Shiro mientras sus ojos miraban un vacio que crecía con cada palabra de su superior.

— ¿Por qué? por que con esas palabras también me trajo a mí al equipo— respondió

como podía ser tan frio en aquella situación, la mente del ojiazul no era capaz de reaccionar— tu… yo… no…

— es una advertencia, baja de esa nube que creaste porque tú solo eres el reemplazo del reemplazo del verdadero Kuroko Tetsuya y nunca serás importante para Akashi, eres menos que nada— se levanto de la incómoda posición, acomodó su ropa y se comenzó a alejar sin antes decirle— que te diviertas limpiando. —

el tono serio que tenia no cambio ni una sola vez cuando le bajo de la nube en que estaba sentado Shiro si bien siempre tuvo claro que sería el reemplazó oírlo de la verdadera sombra de Rakuzan le dolió tanto que le dejo sumergido en un shock del que los sonidos y el pasar de los minutos no hacía nada más que plantearle más dudas acerca de su estancia en Rakuzan específicamente sus sentimientos por el capitán.

#POV. MIDORIMA

Al fin era hora de irse a casa, como todos los días se había quedado hasta tarde practicando sus tiros para ganar la Winter Cup pero sabía muy bien que eso sería casi una Odisea y mucho más ahora con el nuevo miembro que tenia Rakuzan, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Shiro muy contrario al de Kuroko, aun estaba sorprendido por el pase que sucedió frente a sus ojos en el partido amistoso que le había pedido Akashi hace unas semanas atrás.

— demonios, no me puedo concentrar— dijo acomodándose los lentes— si el progreso de Rakuzan sigue así será casi imposible que Seirin u otro equipo tenga alguna oportunidad— sentencio para sí mismo el peli verde.

Tomó sus cosas ya dispuesto para marcharse a casa pero no sin antes revisar su teléfono el cual tenía un mail sin abrir de seguro seria uno de su molesta pareja el nanodayo de Takao, pero su predicción fue incorrecta, Kuroko era el remitente.

Lo que no todos sabían que si bien cuando el peliceleste en salía con Aomine en la Teiko también había tenido un amorío con él, no es como si el moreno fuera su amigo para evitar dejarse llevar ante los encantos de Tetsuya.

 ** _"RE: Kuroko Tetsuya_**

 ** _ASUNTO: urgente_**

 ** _necesito verte, mañana a las 4. sabes en donde"_**

 _~#Flashback#~_

 _— ¿Akashi? —el peli verde asintió mientras que el más bajito le miraba con esos ojos color azul diamante provocando que todo él que le viera quedara prendado de este al instante._

 _— no le has visto últimamente?_

 _— Es un interrogatorio? —levantó una ceja, aunque no lo demostrase ya estaba comenzando a cabrearse._

 _La primera regla que Tetsuya le puso a él, cuando iniciaron ese amor furtivo que hace unas semanas atrás, fue que no le preguntara sobre su relación con los ex integrantes de la generación de los milagros, pero no era un secreto de que él y Akashi tenían algo más profundo que una amistad pero que si bien no se había presentado formalmente como un noviazgo todos tenían la certeza de que su ex capitán tenía en sus manos el corazón del adorable Tetsuya._

 _—No, pero… es solo que ayer jugamos un amistoso y…—fue interrumpido por el peliceleste_

 _— ¿me menciono? —pregunto mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá junto a Shintaro._

 _— No._

 _— Entonces no me incumbe, sabes muy bien que mientras que esa estúpida idea de que no hay nadie más absoluto que él no me pienso meter ni mucho menos intervenir. —un pesado suspiro se arrastro en la sala, el más alto tomó el rostro de Tetsuya para robar un breve besó que fue interrumpido por nada menos que su celular._

 _~#Fin Flashback#~_

* * *

¿Que les parecio? tomatasos?aplausos? bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto a mi cuando lo escribi.


	3. El primer reemplazante y el segundo

El anime Kuroko no básquet no me pertenece si no que a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mientras que yo solo los utilizó para dar vida a mi imaginación.

 _ADVERTENCIA: HAY UN POQUITO DE YAOI HARD mal escrito en cierta parte del texto, asi que lo dejo bajo su jurisdiccion si lo leen o no_

 _Por cierto por más fujoshi que sea me cuesta describir esas escenas así que no maten._

 _sin más l s dejo leer._

* * *

~ KUROKO~#

— mañana tienen el día libre así que aprovéchenlo— dijo Riko como despedida y todos los miembros de Seirin gritaran de felicidad.

— que harán mañana? chicos—pregunto Koganei alegremente por el día libre ya que no muy a menudo tenían un día de relajo o para ellos. — que dices tú Mitobe! estoy de acuerdo será genial—respondió por el otro quien solo asintió como de costumbre.

Kuroko tomó sus cosas y salió sin ser visto por nadie. últimamente le estaban llegando demasiados rumores sobre el nuevo miembro de Rakuzan si ahora todos los de la generación de los milagros lo sabía por lo menos debía hacer presencia en que nadie podía arrebatarle su puesto como hombre fantasma, pero no saber con que enfrentarse le inquietaba un poco pero él no dejaría ver su inseguridad a flor de piel, no le daría la satisfacción al pelirrojo de que le viese mal, yo lo había hecho una vez y no dejaría que pasara de nuevo.

—eh? Kurokocchi también? — preguntó al aire Kise— Me pregunto por qué nos habrá llamado Akashicchi.

— Ese bastardo de Akashi nos llamó y ni siquiera llegó temprano. —reclamó Aomine, un sonido salió de los labios de Murasakibara quien comía dulces como de costumbre.

— De hecho fui yo quien los cito— respondí.

Todos estaban reunidos pero no había rastro del ex capitán quien siempre se hacía notar por una u otra razón.

~ AKASHI ~#

La razón en ese instante la había perdido, no tenía la menor idea de cómo y ni por qué se encontraba en esa situación bajo de él se encontraba Chihiro con un rostro totalmente provocador, su pálido rostro se encontraba sonrojado por la situación y sus ojos color plata se encontraban vidriosos y levemente entre cerrados pidiendo por más y más.

Besó con suavidad nuevamente esos labios pálidos que ahora se encontraban rojos por la intensidad del besó en el que se encontraban, mis manos comenzaron a tocar bajo la ropa lo que provocó un leve gemido por parte del peli plata, saque la camiseta que estorbaba mi visión de su torso, pálido igual que su rostro comencé a trazar un camino de besos en el hasta llegar al final de su abdomen donde me abrazó y pude sentir ese calor que hace tiempo había olvidado.

— No puedo más— al decir esto sus ojos se abrieron pero luego solo asintió dándome total libertad en su cuerpo.

Chihiro Mayuzumi había sido el reemplazante de Kuroko en todos los ámbitos de mi vida, no es cruel… se lo dije la primera vez que se me confesó que no podía corresponderle ya que no tenia espacio para nadie en mi corazón.

— asegúrate de dejar cerrado cuando salgas— ordené mientras me arreglaba la ropa para irme al encuentro marcado por Tetsuya.

~ KUROKO ~#

La espera no duro mucho más ya que el pelirrojo hizo su campante entrada como siempre todos le quedaron viendo.

— ¿entonces alguien planea decir porque estamos reunidos? —preguntó Akashi

— La verdad es que se explicaran en que se basan para decir que hay alguien capaz de reemplazarme. —mi tono serio y monótono casi se ve quebrajado.

— ¿reemplazar, a que te refieres Kurokocchi? —preguntó Ryouta algo confundido.

— ¿Lo dices por mi nuevo jugador? —el pelirrojo respondió con otra interrogante— pues no, el aún no es capaz de superarte así que no hay de que sentirse inseguro, Tetsuya. —calmo el ex capitán de Teiko.

Todos permanecieron en silencio ya que las miradas entre la Kuroko y Akashi solo había odio y otras cosas inexplicables que los demás preferían mantenerse al margen para no salir heridos ni verse involucrados en aquella brutal disputa entre él y Akashi.

— si es eso me voy— suspiro y regreso por donde vino.

No espere que se fuera por completo y también regrese por donde vine estaba molesto intentaba no parecerlo pero la sangre me hervía y sentía que alguien saldría herido si no me iba en ese momento.

~POV. SHIRO~#

Al fin después de casi tres horas termine de limpiar el piso del gimnasio ya que el imbécil de Mayuzumi me había dejado solo porque no le agradó a demás de darme un sermón que no entendí pero de todas formas me sentí mal por el hecho de ser su reemplazante y la forma que me dijo que Akashi nunca me tomaría en serio.

Luego de una hora recogiendo los balones pude irme a casa a descansar, en el camino vi al rival del partido pasado caminando por la acera continua no le tomé importancia no era relevante para mí en ninguno de los sentidos posibles.

— ¿viste el partido ayer de Seirin contra Kirisaki Dai Ichi? —comentó alguien por la calle lo que me llamó la atención.

— ganaron, es porque — seguí caminando y las voces se dejaron de oír.

— ¿Seirin? me preguntó por qué será que no puede verles jugar —susurre para mi mismo— de todos modos ya se está acercando la Winter cup debo estar preparado. —continúe.

Al llegar a casa me saludó mi abuela, quien es una mujer muy dulce, tanto que le dio diabetes a mi abuelo según su versión de la historia, mis padre murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando era muy pequeño por lo que soy incapaz de recordarles.

—Ki-chan! qué bueno que estas en casa debes probar mi nueva creación. — dijo mostrando un pastel de colores

— parece vomito de unicornio— comentó mi abuelo quien veía con desagrado.

— oh, lo dices por que estas celoso de Ki-chan que puede comer todos los dulces que quiera y tu no— le enseño la lengua lo que me causo un poco de risa sin que me vieran mordí el pastel y hui a hacia mi pieza.

Me recosté en la cama un rato pensando en la actitud de Akashi y la de Mayuzumi, era ahora cuando necesitaba un consejo pero no sabía a quién recurrir, me sentí solo y por primera vez la soledad lleno mi frágil mente.

— Ki-chan alguien vino a verte— escuche la voz de mi abuela abajo— apresúrate! —ordeno.

Baje rápidamente y vi una cabellera negra con un par de ojos violetas acompañada con una sonrisa, Mibuchi Reo se encontraba sentado en la sala me acerque un poco extrañado por la inusual visita del sempai.

— sempai sucede algo?

— no, nada solo me mandaron a vigilarte ¿Por qué? —contesto como si nada con su típica sonrisa.

— ah, vamos arriba —propuse a lo que solo me comenzó a seguir.

Volví a la habitación pero esta vez acompañado con Reo-sempai algo inusual para mi traer a gente a mi casa o habitación.

— Que ordenado, me gusta— dijo el sempai mientras se acomodaba en el piso junto a mi —tiene un toque muy original, tradicional por fuera y dentro algo muy moderno.

— gracias, supongo… sempai puedo… preguntarle algo? — dije dudoso.

— claro, puedes preguntar lo que sea.

— ¿soy diferente de Mayuzumi? —no le vi a la cara pero mi tono de voz no era el mismo del habitual sentía un nudo en garganta que me impedía hablar con normalidad

— ¿diferente? pues si sois muy diferentes, en lo físico y en lo emocional con Mayuzumi jamás podría hablar como lo hago contigo, pero si te refieres en la cancha no existe la mínima coincidencia en su forma de juego. —contesto Mibuchi muy seguro de su respuesta.

##POV-AUTORA

Los días para que la tan esperada Winter Cup comenzó. habían empezado en cuenta regresiva, Seirin seguro de sí mismo había entrado ya que en unos meses habían sido capaces de derrotar a diversos equipos como Touo, Kaijo, Shutoku entre más.

Mientras tanto que Rakuzan por ganar la interhigh pasó directamente, con un totalmente recuperado Mayuzumi y una sombra que cada vez ganaba más y más espacio en el equipo ya que sus habilidades habían superado las expectativas del capitán y los otros jugadores de dicho equipo.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen comentarios y criticas._

 _Bye... *modo ninja on*_


	4. ¿Destino?

El anime Kuroko no básquet no me pertenece si no que a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mientras que yo solo los utilizó para dar vida a mi imaginación.

* * *

~ SHIRO ~#

En los últimos días solo había estado en la banca sentía en gran diferencia en la actitud de Akashi me provocaba molestia y dolor en el pecho, me dolía si él quería jugar a vencer a todos por qué me mandaba a la banca? No pude experimentar ganarle a Touo y solo pase inadvertido en la banca, era aburrido solo mirar ahora solo quedaba un partido contra Seirin y desde luego tenia prohibición de asistir por parte de Seijuro como siempre.

— Akashi-kun ¿crees que pueda jugar en el próximo partido? digo… he mejorado considerablemente.

— Ya tengo decidido a los titulares, además te prohibí ver los partidos de Seirin. —no me miro, solo apreté mis puños no podía hacer nada. — ahora vete a casa— ordenó.

— Hai.

Tome mis cosas de entrenamiento para marcharme sentí una leve punzada en el pecho, pero seguí adelante, mi mente era incapaz de comprender el modo de hacer las cosas del capitán pero no quería desobedecerle.

Me plantee una que otra estúpida idea en la mente, la primera y principal era que ya no era de utilidad por que Mayuzumi se encontraba totalmente recuperado lo que me provocaba leves dolores de cabeza y una molestia que no había sentido en mis años como adolecente.

Sin entrenar aún seguía asistiendo a los entrenamientos que después de media hora Akashi o Reo me obligaban a marcharme.

— Shiro-kun ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a casa? —preguntó con amabilidad el más alto mientras me miraba con esa típica sonrisa.

— Quiero entrenar, aunque no me dejen jugar quiero sentirme útil…—hablé en un susurro tan inaudible que nadie pudo escucharme a excepción de mi, sentí que parte de mi voluntad ya no era la misma que antes de jugar Básquet.

Antes me sentía completo aún sin tener aquella anhelada y sobrevaluada pasión que toda persona necesita, ahora sentía que en cada ámbito debía ser visto por Akashi que necesitaba su aprobación para saber si estaba en lo correcto o no. no era capaz de ver por mi mismo mis avances como si ya no confiase en mis instintos solo creía en su palabra.

— ¿Cómo dices? —la voz de Reo me sacó de mis tortuosos pensamientos

— Quiero entrenar— mencione si hacer caso al resto. — ¿no puedo? también soy parte del equipo aunque no juegue quiero entrenar—deje mi bolso en el banco para entrenar junto a ellos, pude sentir la gélida mirada de Akashi en mi espalda pero no hice caso y comencé a entrenar con el resto.

~ AKASHI ~#

En todo el tiempo que Kitetsu ha estado en el equipo ha mejorado de una manera casi aterradora, tanto que si le seguía poniendo en el equipo como había pensando anteriormente seria lo contrario a lo que tenia planificado, sus habilidades no eran las misma que Mayuzumi… no Shiro era el mismo Tetsuya que conoció en Teiko, era incapaz de diferenciarles en su manera de juego e incluso en los entrenamientos no sentía ver a otra persona que no fuese el peliceleste, tal vez esa fue la primera razón para concederle la camiseta con el 16 de Rakuzan.

— Quiero entrenar… no puedo? también soy parte del equipo aunque no juegue quiero entrenar— le mire quizá con esa misma determinación había tenia Kuroko cuando le conoció, sonrió al recordar su época en Teiko.

— Mañana es el partido contra Seirin quiero a todos entrenando— mencione mientras continuaba con mi serie.

— ¿Dejaras que entre Shiro? se ve que se esfuerza bastante para estar al nivel que le pides. — preguntó Reo, pare un poco en lo que estaba haciendo para contestarle.

—No basta con esforzarse, aún le falta— hable fuerte para que todos escucharan, o mejor dicho para que la nueva sombra escuchara, esos ojos azules como el inmenso mar parecían quebrarse en una tempestad pero solo aparto la mirada para seguir en lo que estaba.

Después de mis palabras todos continuaron en lo que estaban con excepción de Mayuzumi quien ya había terminado y me miraba con necesidad, estaba cruzado de brazos mientras escuchaba hablar a Reo con Hayama mientras hacían abdominales.

— Una vez que terminen se pueden marchar, es una orden —hablé mientras secaba el sudor de mi rostro— Chihiro ven conmigo— ordené mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los vestuarios lugar típico en donde sucedían nuestros encuentros.

Una vez en los vestuarios me senté esperando que el hiciese su trabajo, me miro a los ojos y luego solo se acercó a mi entre pierna para comenzar a masajear lentamente con su mano y luego con su boca con lentos movimientos de arriba abajo, el tiempo le había dado experiencia.

#MIENTRAS TANTO SEIRIN.

Mañana seria el gran día, si todo iba según el plan de Riko ganarían sin lugar a dudas ya que habían estado trabajando para eso y no dejarían que se desperdiciase, menos ahora que la luz y sombra de su equipo habían desarrollado nuevas habilidades.

Aunque la castaña estaba evaluando la posibilidad que el misterioso jugador número 16 apareciese en escena tenía toda una estrategia pero esperaba una vez en cancha poder desarrollarla tan bien como su mente lo tenía planificado, pero nada se sabía aún ya que el misterioso jugador no se había aparecido en los últimos juegos de Rakuzan, lo que ponía un poco insegura a la joven entrenadora.

— Bien pueden irse, asegúrense de descansar bien, mañana es un día importante— alzó la voz la única chica del gimnasio.

Todos respondieron al unisonó— Si— con mucho respeto hacia la castaña quien sabía muy bien cómo hacerse notar cuando algo no le parecía.

La luz y sombra de Seirin salieron juntos para ir a comer un poco o tomarse un batido de vainilla para celebrar sus nuevas habilidades incluso su posible victoria aunque no había nada seguro tenían una esperanza que crecía con fervor por derrotar Akashi ambos por dos motivos totalmente diferentes.

— Oe, Kuroko… ¿sucede algo? —preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kagami-kun? —contesto el otro.

— estas más callado que de costumbre. —afirmo el pelirrojo ya que si no hace mucho conocía al peliceleste sabia diferenciar de su silencio habitual con uno un poco más incomodo que de costumbre.

— Solo pienso —la voz monótona de Kuroko parecía incluso más gélida que de costumbre.

— sobre el partido o lo del otro día? —el pelirrojo no pudo evitarlo y soltó la duda que crecía en su interior.

 _#Flashback#_

 _Ese día como de costumbre al finalizar su entrenamiento, habían ido a comprar unos batidos y unas hamburguesas para luego ir a casa de Kagami para hacer lo que las parejas hacen cuando están solos._

 _El silencio de la noche acompañada con letreros fluorescentes de la gran metrópoli la hacían de esta una hermosa noche, los dedos semi-entrelazados provocaban que la cara del más alto estuviese sonrojada mientras que el rostro blanquecino de Kuroko seguía tal cual como del de costumbre._

— _Oe, Kuroko ¿Qué es esta relación? — preguntó Kagami parando en frente de la puerta de su departamento._

 _No sabía que pensar si bien era una relación con todos los privilegios de esta, no sentía la calidez que había sentido en sus relaciones anteriores, el sexo con Kuroko se sentía bien pero faltaba algo si bien tenía su cuerpo todas las veces que el peliceleste se lo permitía los besos propinados a este no sabían a nada, nada más que la vainilla de los batidos…_

 _#Fin flashback#_

— sobre el partido, pero ¿aun quieres saber la respuesta a eso? — sus ojos se encontraron y Taiga sintió como un escalofrió recorrer en su espalda. — Kagami-kun… si quieres saber la respuesta te la diré después de ganar contra Rakuzan. — Tetsuya miro hacía la ventana, mientras que el pelirrojo procesaba lo entendido en un simple monosílabo.

—Si…—fue lo último que se escucho entre ambos.

* * *

 _Wowww... eso es extenuante, bueno comentad que les parece (vocesitas) Kukuku! *desaparece entre las sombras como Kuro-chin*_


	5. Derrota, victoria y algo más

El anime kuroko no Basquet no me pertence a mí si no que al gran Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y yo solo utilizo sus personajes para dar cierta realidad a mi historia.

ADVERTENCIA: YAOI HARD MAL ESCRITO, esta en su juridisccion leerlo o no, bueno sin más las dejo leer tranquilas.

* * *

Hoy era el día en que se demostraría si los duros entrenamientos de ambos equipo darían resultado, ambos equipos en cancha esperando con ansia el lanzamiento del balón para comenzar, los ojos heterocromaticos del capitán de Rakuzan se encontraron con los azul diamante de la sombra de Seirin.

Con el sonido del silbato y el balón en el aire comenzó el partidos que tanto Seirin como Rakuzan no se dejarían vencer, aunque solo podía haber un solo un ganador en la cancha, a pesar del equipo de Akashi estaba compuesto por tres reyes sin corona y una sombra, Seirin estaba luchando con uñas y dientes para demostrar que ellos habían llegado alto para no caer, todo parecía que la victoria seria únicamente para el pelirrojo con heterocromía pero en los dos últimos cuartos Kuroko Tetsuya dejo ver su nuevo y recientemente ojo del emperador lo que se facilito gracias al realentamiento que hizo Furihata para que la sombra pudiera recuperarse por completo.

Nuevamente el sonido del silbato sonó mostrando un resultado inesperado, Seirin había ganado mientras que el capitán de Rakuzan había quedado en shock, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que Tetsuya su antigua sombra anotando el punto decisivo, probó el amargo sabor de la derrota a manos de una persona importante para él.

Lo que en celebración daba Seirin era motivo de amargura en los otros jugadores quienes no esperaban aquel ataque tan feroz de los jugadores del equipo rival, su error no sabían desde donde abordarlo, pero algo pasaba por la mente de uno de ellos. "Si Shiro hubiese jugado el empate hubiese sido seguro" el dueño de esos pensamientos no era nadie más que Nebuya Eikichi, uno de los tres reyes sin corona que se encontraba en Rakuzan pero se los cayó por una buena razón quizá incomprensible para alguien más que él.

#CON RAKUZAN, CAMERINOS.

Todos se estaban cambiando su uniforme de juego por la otra más abrigada, ninguno fue capaz de decir una palabra por temor a la reacción de su capitán quien estaba sentado sin hacer nada más que mirar a un punto fijo.

— Akashi, nos vamos? — preguntó el pelinegro de ojos violetas.

— pueden irse, me quiero quedar un momento a solas— la voz seria con que dijo sus palabras provoco que todos se estremecieran dejándole solo para que pensase en lo que quisiese.

Cuando todos se habían ido dejando solo al capitán consigo mismo, unas lagrimas fugases no tardaron en aparecer, impotencia y rabia se habían mezclado en la forma de tristeza, miro hacía el suelo sin esperar que nadie fuese en su busca y menos que alguien le propinara afecto en ese momento.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse, para luego sentir el cálido contacto con el cuerpo de quien no veía el rostro por un momento pensó en la segunda sombra de su equipo pero luego vio el uniforme de Seirin y comprendió quien era en realidad.

— Era necesario— susurro al oído Tetsuya mientras que Seijuro solo se aferro más contra él mientras el otro solo correspondía al abrazó de la manera más cálida que pudo.

Las miradas se entrelazaron para dar pasó a un besó torpe… pero que el pasar de los segundos se fue intensificando, se separaron un poco para recuperar el aire perdido pero para luego continuar pero esta vez sus manos inquietas tocaban con suavidad cada parte del de ojos color cielo quien solo se aferraba a más al pelirrojo.

#

Llegué cuando el partido había terminado, busque con la mirada al equipo quienes venían sin mirar nada más que el piso no vi a Akashi entre ellos sin ver su rostro pude ver su derrota les pare para preguntar qué había sucedido.

— lo siento…—me disculpe.

— No… es… importante —la mirada perdida de todos solo me recalcaba su derrotaba había sido bastante particular e importante para todos.

— Akashi ya se marcho? —pregunté sin parecer tan obvio de mi deseo de estar con él.

— no está en los camerinos— me aleje hacía donde estaban los camerinos.

Mi ansiedad me carcomía por dentro la puerta estaba abierta dejando ver una imagen que provocó que algo dentro de mí se rompiera, tal vez mi corazón o los sentimientos por Akashi que tenia clavados en el me dolían como si fuese una astilla en el dedo sentí que si seguía viendo me rompería allí en el pasillo, mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos amenazando que las lagrimas saldrían, aunque quería escapar no podía estaba en shock nada procesaba en mi mente.

No desperté hasta que unos minutos después sentí el abrazó de alguien por mi espalda, las lagrimas ya habían caído y seguían cayendo unas a otras sin detenerse, no vi quien fue el que me abrazó y cubrió los ojos para llevarme lejos del camerino.

# .

Sabía muy bien lo que Shiro se encontraría al ir a los camerinos ya que a lo lejos había visto a la mata de pelo celeste acercándose a este, le siguió por puro instinto tampoco es como si sus compañeros fuesen a notarle, al frente de él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo quizá se vio como un espejo.

 _#flashback#_

 _La primera vez que se le confesó a Akashi este le dejo muy en claro que no deseaba nada con nadie, pero le acepto por mera diversión ya que a pesar de no conocerle muy bien sabia que el pelirrojo era del tipo de persona que solo jugaba y utilizaba como sus marionetas._

 _También fue la primera vez que se sintió roto, por cada vez que Seijuro dijo mal su nombre o mejor dicho ignorándole y pensando en Tetsuya como si el nombre del chico se tratara de una enfermedad que con tan solo nombrarle la dolencia se desvaneciera._

 _#Fin flashback#_

Y como si de un espejo se tratara se vio reflejado cada vez que derramo unas lagrimas en silencio por causa de Akashi, solo sintiéndose que no valía nada, como si de él mismo se tratara avanzó y abrazó a quien en ese momento era su reflejo, cubrió los ojos con delicadeza y le arrastro hasta otro lugar.

esperando en la oscuridad que la pareja se alejara, mientras que el pelinegro se calmaba lo tenía encerrado entre mis brazos y de vez en cuanto me veía a mí mismo, un deseo incontrolable de consolarme apareció en mi interior.

Las manos del menor se encontraban sobre sus ojos mientras que ahogados suspiros y lagrimas caían, las aparto con delicadeza levante con una de mis manos su barbilla y acerque sus labios para luego posarlos sobre los del más bajito quien aún seguía derramando lagrimas, besé a esa persona pensando en mi como me sentía cada vez que sucedía algo parecido.

— Vamos— dije mientras tomaba su mano y le llevaba al camerino el cual se encontraba vacío. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta con pestillo para asegurar ninguna interrupción— ¿amas a Akashi? —pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta— pues yo fui tocado por él, así que si lo haces conmigo de alguna manera también lo harás con él

— …—no hubo resistencia alguna sus ojos vidriosos solo me miraron curiosos.

Recosté el cuerpo sobre la banca que había dentro de la habitación, abría la camisa del uniforme lentamente para poder ver mucho mejor aquel torso que estaba frente a mí, cuando la camisa fue quitada una hermosa y pálida piel me dio la bienvenida. Con mis dedos trace ligeramente su pecho, en el momento que nuestra piel hizo contacto lo sentí estremecerse ligeramente, nuestros labios hicieron un contacto que comenzó en un ligero toque y termino en una guerra entre nuestras lenguas. exploraba su boca de un sabor dulce pero a la vez amargo algo embriagador y erótico. nos separamos para dejar que el aire llenara nuevamente nuestros pulmones. rápidamente comencé a atacar su cuello pálido y su clavícula haciendo que pequeños gemidos escaparan de sus labios. luego pase a degustar sus pezones que estaban erectos por el calor de mi aliento. trace pequeños besos sobre su torso hasta llegar a su ombligo, con mi mano rocé su miembro en una pequeña especie de broma. dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa por mi inesperado movimiento. desabroche y quite su pantalón dejando ver sus bóxer de color azul que traía puestos, besé nuevamente esos labios antes de acariciar su miembro que se encontraba duro gracias a mis esfuerzos, lo introduje en mi boca lamiéndolo y succionando, sus gemidos se hicieron mas altos y comenzó a retorcerse. luego de jugar un poco introduje mis dedos. primero 1 luego 2 y 3, con ello comencé con el trabajo de preparación. para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que el ya tenía experiencia en el sexo con hombres, así que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se acostumbrara a mis dedos, los quito y dejo escapar inconscientemente un sonido decepcionado. sentí en mis labios el florecimiento de una sonrisa.

lentamente fui introduciendo mi masculinidad dentro de él quien solo arqueo la espalda por reflejo y gimió por la repentina introducción. luego de unos minutos para que se acostumbrara comencé a moverme lentamente, mire nuevamente mi rostro, pero ya no era el mío, si no que era Shiro en todo su esplendor.

Sus ojos azules cielo entrecerrados y su rostro generalmente estoico aburrido estaba teñido por un seductor color rojo, lo que provocó que me invadiera la necesidad de ir sin cuidado y seguir mi instinto. comencé a a moverme más rápido para seguir viendo ese sensual rostro y escuchar los eróticos gemidos que salían de sus labios que tenían un ligero hilo de saliva. pronto el cuarto estaba inundado por los obscenos sonidos del contacto de la piel contra piel y los gemidos de Shiro.

como pudo se aferro a mi cuello para acomodarse pero con las embestidas cada vez más frecuentes y fuertes poco caso tuvo. de repente sentí la necesidad de dejar un beso en su cuello, la necesidad de marcarlo, la necesidad de dejar una prueba de que esto había pasado. mordí el lóbulo de su oreja lo que provoco en Shiro un sobresalto. ya estábamos cerca de tocar el éxtasis y con un estruendoso gemido de shiro y un profundo gruñido mio nos vinimos.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? extraño? tomates? aji? pimienta? bueno espero sus reacciones.

se despide.


	6. La noche más larga

el anime Kuroko no básquet no me pertenece si no que a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, mientras que yo solo los utilizó para dar vida a mi imaginación.

 _ADVERTENCIA: YAOI MAL ESCRITO EN ALGUNA PARTE_

* * *

# Punto de vista, Mayuzumi

Una vez que acabamos, no hubo muchas palabras deje que se vistiera para abrir la puerta y marcharnos en silencio ¿Qué podía decir? te follé porque me vi a mi mismo y quería consolarme? por favor eso sonaría raro hasta para alguien como yo, preferí mantenerme en silencio para evitar más el incomodo momento.

# Punto de vista, Shiro

No entendía lo que sucedía mi mente, primero mi corazón dolía y luego Mayuzumi quien según yo me odia había tenido sexo conmigo y por consecuencia tuve sexo con Akashi de una manera sonaba como el beso indirecto que causo furor hace un par de año atrás cuando alguien que te gustaba bebía de algo y luego tú de la misma, un besó indirecto pero en mi situación sexo indirecto.

Mi mente estaba perdida en la inmensidad de la nada posible y existente en ese momento, si bien no me desagrado el contacto con Mayuzumi me sentía un poco incomodo con ello en este momento quería escapar estar en casa y quedarme en la cama.

Llegue a casa, era tarde por lo que mi abuela grito como loca, a pesar de su edad es muy enérgica, con cuarenta y tantos años parece una mujer de 28 años en lo enérgica y lo loca. Mi abuelo apareció con su Pijama sabia que me regañarían y solo lo espere pero en cambio mi abuelo dijo:

— estabas con una chica? —sonrió

— Que! no mi Ki-chan no le gustan las mujeres, a él le gustan los hombres. —me abrazó y por sus palabras me puse colorado hasta las orejas. — se casara con el chico bonito que trajo cuando eran pequeños—grito mientras que mi abuelo solo negaba con la cabeza.

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras mantengas las notas y seas consciente de que heredaras todo lo nuestro. —dijo algo triste el abuelo.

— Por qué? que…? no … yo…

— Tienes un beso en tu cuello— dijo escandalosamente mi abuela.

— Yo… no… solo…

— No nos des explicaciones ya casi eres un adulto y puedes hacerlo con quien quieras—las palabras de mi abuelo venían con una mano en mi hombro que emana orgullo por todas partes.

— …

— Bueno ahora a dormir mañana hay que levantarse temprano— beso mi frente la abuela mientras se iba con el abuelo a su cuarto dejándome más confundido aún por lo que sucedía.

Entre en el baño de mi cuarto y revise mi cuello tenía una mancha violeta y no era solo una si no que en mi pecho también tenía un montón, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando me las hizo, demonios!

::::DIAS DESPUES:::::

# Punto de vista, Mayuzumi

Me había acercado un poco más a Shiro con la escusa del sexo indirecto pero estaba siendo más duro de lo que pensé ya que él no se dejaba o tan solo huía de mi cuando quedábamos los dos solos en una habitación.

Al fin lo había acorralado, ahora le iba ser imposible huir de mi le mire directo a los ojos que me miraban confundidos por la situación que yo mismo había creado que ahora me era imposible de resolver, como si lo de Akashi fuera pasando a otro plano pero tenía una manera alternativa para acercarme a él, que me mirase como hace días en los camerinos…

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres? —hable en un susurró para que solo él me oyera.

— No… yo… — no le deje continuar

— Esta fresco— sabía que se sentiría mal pero quería volver a probar de su dulce chocolate.

— …—nuevamente ese silencio que no impedía ni autorizaba nada en concreto.

Las caricias que le propinaba eran solo mías quizá seguía revolcándome con Akashi pero esta vez solo con la excusa de poder tocar nuevamente ese cuerpo que sin saber cómo sentía la necesidad como si de un adictivo se tratase me había vuelto loco y ahora necesitaba tenerlo entre mi cuerpo.

# Punto de vista, Kagami

— ¿Aun quieres que te responda tu pregunta, Kagami-kun?

—…—el silencio en la habitación reino nuevamente.

— Tu y yo somos, personas que quizá no son tan diferentes respecto a sus orígenes, personas que ahora están en una relación por conveniencia—es tono monótono nunca me molesto tanto como ahora. — lo siento si soy muy directo en lo que te estoy diciendo pero… ¿no crees que estoy en lo correcto? — su mirada azulina se encontró con la mía, trague saliva y respondí:

— Tienes razón… quizá esto ni siquiera debió comenzar— nunca había sido tan serio en algo respecto a mi vida amorosa.

— Ves ¿Por qué yo era tu sombra y tu mi luz nos vimos obligados a estar juntos…

— … ¿quieres terminarlo ahora? —pregunté en un susurro ya que mi voz normal era incapaz de salir— después de todo ya cumplí uno de mis objetivos —rasque mi cabeza— gracias a ti.

— ¿crees que sería mejor así?

— No lo sé…

— Kagami-kun… piensa en lo que quieres hacer y luego házmelo saber —besó mis labios y pero sujete su mano

— Seamos amigos nuevamente— pedí con normalidad ya que creía que era lo correcto

— es lo que quieres? no te arrepentirás?

— No… creo que es lo mejor. —respondí a sus interrogantes.

# Punto de vista, Kuroko

Mi relación con Kagami era solo por conveniencia si él se mantenía motivado era de seguro que cumpliría por lo menos la mitad de sus dos promesas, como ya había hecho en el pasado con Aomine no me siento culpable en lo más mínimo de mis acciones como siempre he sido alguien quien piensa muy bien antes de hacer las cosas no me afecta mucho lo que crean los demás de mi.

Quizá solo hay una persona de la cual me importa realmente tanto que derrotarle fue la parte donde debía abrirle los ojos y volviese a ser como era antes, la única persona a quien realmente le entregue mi corazón sin pedir el suyo a cambio.

#Flashback#

 _Cada vez que su mirada se paraba junto a la mía un sonrojo se posaba en mis mejillas, quería ser su centro de atención quizá porque era el único que me distinguía de entre la multitud sin perderme de vista… o quizá no lo sabía cómo me había enamorado del._

 _Lo malo era que ahora estaba con Aomine Daiki su luz en Teiko, solo lo acepte por conveniencia o mejor dicho para provocar Akashi Seijuro el capitán de su equipo, quizá el era la razón de la mitad de todas sus acciones no racionales, como haberse mostrado verdaderamente a Midorima pero que luego descubrí los sentimientos de este para utilizarlos en su contra para que no hablase._

— _Nee… Midorima-kun ¿te gusto? — hable seductoramente, acción que provoco que el peli verde que sonrojara hasta las orejas_

* * *

Y? Que les parece? eh... eh! sin palabras claro que no por que kuroko Tetsuya no es lo que aparenta ser, si no alguien malo bueno yo amo a Kuro-chin y es por mi retorcido amor que es malvado, tengo que dar el credito a mi mejor amiga Mukuli-sama quien me ayudo en los capitulos.

Por cierto tengo algo que se llama no-poder-describir-escenas-de-basquetolitis. aguda asi que no me juzguen.

bomba de humo!


	7. La sombra de Kuroko Tetsuya

**CAPITLUO 7: LA SOMBRA DE KUROKO TETSUYA**

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no Bascket no me pertencen a mi sino que a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki .**

 **Algunos personajes pueden caer en Ooc, pero en muy poca ocacion.**

 **Tiene slash/yaoi**

 **Y algún que otro O/C.**

* * *

# PoV Kuroko

— _Nee… Midorima-kun ¿te gusto? —hable con un tono seductor a su oído lo que provoco un sonrojo en el ojiverde. — ah…— di una sonrisa de medio lado— ¿Qué tal un trato? —me levante de puntitas para preguntar a su oído mientras que con un de mis manos tocaba su torso._

— _Trato? —preguntó con su rostro sonrojado lo mire a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa sobre mis labios._

— _Si… tu guardas mi secreto y yo te complaceré en tus deseos…—besé sus labio de color rosa claro._

 _Me sorprendí con la respuesta de Shintaro, acepto. Quizá solo fue el momento en el que el chico de cabello color verde se encontraba en una situación comprometedora conmigo que lo obligo a decir que si, no conocía lo bastante a Midorima por lo que a veces me parecía alguien que guardaba sus secretos con recelo y más cuando se trataba de Akashi Seijuro._

 _Había veces que tan solo el quería sentirse apreciado por alguien cercano al pelirrojo y en más de una vez mientras teníamos sexo menciono el nombre de Akashi cuando acaba fingía no escuchar después de todo él y yo no teníamos ninguna relación más que la unión de cuerpos entre nosotros._

— _Midorima-kun puedo preguntarte algo? —mire aquellos ojos verde esmeralda ya que la posición en que estábamos que dejaba ver claramente sus dos orbes sin sus cotidianos anteojos._

— _que sucede? —me respondió con una nueva interrogante._

— _¿desde cuándo estas enamorado de Akashi-kun? —mis ojos no se apartaban de los suyos._

— _de que estás hablando? no me gusta Akashi. — respondió serio, frunciendo el entre cejo sus ojos trataban de evitar mi mirada y allí fue donde lo supe…_

 _Shintaro y yo no éramos tan diferentes el uno del otro, los dos teníamos sentimientos por el pelirrojo quizá el ya haya sido roto por él mientras que yo voy por el mismo camino y me siento impotente al ver que no puedo evitarlo, como si fuese masoquista auto infringiéndome dolor en mi mente y corazón. porque lo quiero o quizá sea tan solo un capricho inocente de mi parte al desear compartir mi amor con el pelirrojo emperador._

— _no me mientas._ _—tomé su rostro para que me viera a los ojos— no me importa, conseguiré lo que quiero y tu no lo vas a evitar, Shintaro. —sentencie mientras unía nuestros labios en un besó con emociones inexplicables dentro de mí como si el proceso de ruptura estuviese en marcha._

— …

# Fin flashback #

Una vez en mi cama me recosté tratando de pensar o mejor dicho de recordar lo mejor de mi infancia quizá pocos recuerdos hermosos fue cuando conocí a un chico que se llamaba Nigou, como mi pequeño husky que adopte el año pasado… recuerdo sus ojos color azul… su cabello suave como algodón de negro azabache… su aroma aún sigue dentro de mí como lo mejor de mi infancia y esa triste promesa que nos hicimos antes de que se marchara.

# Flashback#

— _Me voy a ir… —susurro con el rostro escondido entre sus piernas—no me quiero ir… quiero ir contigo a Teiko y que me enseñes a jugar baloncesto.—escuche como su voz se comenzaba a quebrarse, recosté mi espalda sobre la suya provocando que mi cabeza chocase con la suya._

— _cuando regreses te enseñare a jugar. — me miro con una hermosa sonrisa que vi de reojo_

— _enserio, me prometes que cuando regrese a Japón me enseñaras a jugar?_

— _Si, lo prometo. —tome su mano._

 _#Fin de Flash back#_

Quizá ese era mi mejor recuerdo, también puede ser conocí a los chicos de la generación de los milagros, la vez que entre por primera vez en la cancha, las jugadas que realizaba con Aomine-kun, las días que debía vigilar a Kise-kun, los días en que estábamos reunidos en el almuerzo y nuestros entrenamientos solo forman parte del pasado y ahora desconozco de mi futuro… pero sé que haber ganado la Winter cup me abrió paso a algo más grande e importante.

Mis planes con Kagami-kun ya habían terminado él ya se había convertido en ese ser lleno de luz que sabía que estaba sellado dentro de sí, nuestra relación no termino mal de hecho fue mucho mejor que cuando estuve con Aomine-kun… … pero ¿por qué me siento mal y deseo con tantas ganas caer en llanto? realmente no lo entiendo, siento como si mi corazón se estuviese quebrando.

mi celular comenzó a sonar vi el número de quien marcaba, Akashi… en realidad no tenía ganas de contestar la llamada pero sabía que si no lo hacía él seguiría insistiendo hasta que lograse comunicarme sus palabras…

Mis sentimientos por Akashi han cambiado lo que antes pensaba que era amor me día cuenta que fue un capricho confundido por las ansias de ganar y demostrar que no era la simple sombra que solo podía dar pases… ese día luego de que nos besamos en el camerino de Rakuzan lo entendí, yo y él no tenemos ningún futuro juntos somos demasiados diferentes… pero aún así el me propuso que fuésemos novios aún sabiendo eso acepte.

— si…— ese si se alargo un rato.

— ¿te apetece salir hoy? tengo algo de tiempo. —preguntó con su típico tono de voz, lance un ahogado suspiro para responder.

— si ¿Por qué no? a qué lugar te apetece ir?

Akashi no era de esos chicos que te decían directamente que quería sexo, si no que solía demostrarlo con sus acciones, él no era amable tan solo por ser amable siempre quería algo a cambio de esa amabilidad suya… pero nada que no supiese tratar desde que nos conocimos supe qué clase de personas eran cada uno de los integrantes de la generación de los milagros.

— no sé te voy a buscar, en media hora estoy en tú casa. — dicha su frase yo solo asentí aun que no podía verme.

Me levante pesadamente de la cama y busque en mi armario algo de ropa ya que me encontraba vestido aún con la ropa de instituto, saqué una polera roja con mangas largas sin cuello (dejaba ver parte de mi cuello y clavícula.) hecha de una material abrigado y unos vaqueros negros no eran muy ajustados ni nada, unas converse negras con detalles en blancos. me mire al espejo mi cabello estaba un poco desordenado pero daba cierto toque que me gustaba.

Baje mi madre estaba en la cocina y me preguntó —Tetsuya ¿vas a salir?

— ah, sí voy pasar el rato con Akashi-kun. — dije como si no me importase mucho pero en verdad estaba bastante nervioso.

— Akashi ese amigo de Teiko. —preguntó mi padrastro.

— si ese— me sonroje un poco.

Len era el nuevo esposo de mi mamá era un hombre bueno siempre intentaba que no nos faltase nada y que mi madre no se sobre exigiera en su trabajo para que pasase más tiempo conmigo, también asistía a mis partidos aunque no jugase, en verdad era un hombre bastante bueno.

— te quedaras en su casa? —todos en la casa sabíamos que clase de "amistad" teníamos el pelirrojo y yo.

— no sé, creo que… —guarde un poco de silencio— tal vez.

— no dejes que se aproveche por que tiene dinero— me aconsejo Len mientras ayudaba a poner los platos.

— no lo hará, no te preocupes papá.

Como dijo Akashi en su llamada anterior llegó puntualmente media hora después de esta, estaba vestido elegantemente con un gabán (es una especie de abrigo) bajo de este traía puesto una camisa blanca abrochada desde el segundo botón, la cual tenía una franja negra en la parte de los botones, un pantalón color marrón semi ajustados con un cinturón café rojizo y unas zapatillas negras. nuevamente marcando nuestras diferencias económicas…

— estoy listo podemos irnos, adiós mamá, papá.

— No olvides lo que te dije— se despidió Len de mi

Salimos de mi casa para ir a algún tipo de lugar al que suele ir Akashi ya que yo si no estoy entrenando, estoy estudiado por lo que no tengo muchos lugares a los que salir, caminamos un poco hasta el auto de Akashi que estaba esperando unas casas más adelante que la mía.

— Len sigue sin confiar en mí? — preguntó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano.

— sí, algo así de hecho no confía en nadie que tenga mucho dinero. — la mano que estaba encarcelada por la del se encontraba fría pero luego entro en calor.

El contacto con la piel de Akashi era suave y tibio de alguna manera extraña mi cuerpo comenzó a emitir más calor del de costumbre efecto que solo el ex capitán de Teiko provocaba en las personas.

# POV. SHIRO

lancé un suspiro está entrenando junto a Hayama, Reo, Nebuya y Mayuzumi, Akashi no estaba por ningún lugar vino a entrenar pero luego se marcho me sentía incómodo notaba como la mirada de Mayuzumi se detenía en mi espalda y luego baja, trabajaba saliva de vez en cuanto o me escondía detrás de Nebuya para dejar de sentir aquella sensación tan desagradable que me provocaba sentir que el peli plata me miraba con ojos lascivos, me hacía sentir humillado… además de raro por haber tenido sexo con él sin decir que se sintió bien y para nada desagradable provocaba humillación hasta no poder más.

— bueno entrenaremos un rato más y luego nos marcharemos estamos en época de exámenes y no podemos dejar que nuestras notas bajen… —habló Reo.

Hayama estaba sonrojado leyendo algo en su móvil y luego lo guardaba en su bolso, se acercó a mí con una de esas sonrisas que traía puestas todos los días de lunes a domingo, para luego mencionarme algo que me dejo sorprendido pero provocaba felicidad.

— acepte la propuesta de Miyaji— su sonrisa se amplió al mencionar el nombre del chico.

— me alegro por ti, en verdad forman una linda pareja.

— tú crees? no lo sé aún tengo la sensación de que está dolido por el partido… —miró hacia otro lado

Yo y Hayama nos habíamos hecho amigos apenas comencé a jugar en el equipo de hecho era mi mejor amigo y única persona con quien me juntaba luego del horario del escolar, desde el partido de entrenamiento con Shutoku, él y el rubiales del equipo naranja habían estando hablando por mensajes.

— se le va a pasar y le servirá como motivación para mejorar para después jugar a la par contigo, no te preocupes —posee una de mis manos sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo. — oye… sobre Akashi…. ¿no sabes por qué no vino a entrenar? —pregunté un poco nervioso aún no le había dicho a nadie salvo Mayuzumi que tenía sentimientos por nuestro capitán.

— ah… bueno no nos ha dicho porque pero según Reo tenía una cita con el chico de Seirin. — se rascó un poco el rostro mientras miraba a Reo y a Nebuya.

— chicos no os entretengáis —gritó el entrenador ya que todos entrenaba menos nosotros.

comencé a entrenar sentí un leve dolor en mi pecho pero aún así seguí forzando una sonrisa quizá nadie lo notaría, la serie termino y con eso nos dirigimos a los camerinos para cambiarnos e irnos a casa mientras me mudaba de ropa me quedaba pensando pude sentir una mano en mi hombro busque con la mirada el dueño de esa cálida mano por un momento vi a el pelirrojo pero luego la ilusión se desvaneció y solo era Mayuzumi me sentí herido, triste incapaz de hacer algo más que lamentarme mi desgraciado amor que quizá nunca sería aceptado.

— Shiro ya es tarde debemos irnos van a cerrar el gimnasio. — habló calmado no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto ni a nada en general, termine de vestirme y salí acompañado por el peli plata.

Una vez afuera de la prestigiosa institución el sempai me arrincono contra una pared cercana, di un respingo por la sorpresa, traté de evitar que nuestras miradas se cruzarán pero me fue imposible ya el sostuvo mi rostro de la barbilla impidiéndome cualquier otro movimiento que no fuese mirar su rostro, lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío quedamos a centímetros podía sentir su respiración, mientras que mi palpitar cada vez más y más rápido al ver que nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que nuestro labios casi se rozaban cerré mis ojos.

— Me gustas— susurró antes de besarme.

# POV. MAYUZUMI

Me encontraba besando a Shiro, sus labios eran más suaves que el algodón, cálidos y dulces con ambas manos sostuve su rostro para poder profundizar el besó tenía los labios cerrados con fuerza lo que impidió el paso de mi lengua a su cavidad, con cuidado tire un poco de su pelo para que abriese la boca lo cual me permitió la entrada dentro del, explore cada centímetro de espacio que había en ese pequeño espacio, abrí un poco mis ojos para ver aquella expresión que me gustaban tanto.

#

Íbamos hacia al cine ya que me lo había pedido Tetsuya cuando fugazmente vi a las dos sombras de mi equipo besándose la escena fue demasiado rápida como para realizar alguna acción… espera, yo no podría realizar ninguna acción yo quiero a Tetsuya y Kitetsu es solo el suplente de Chihiro en el equipo…

— ¿te sucede algo, Akashi-kun? —pregunto el peli celeste. — tu rostro cambio de un segundo a otro.


	8. El único dios existente

_**CAPITULO 8: El único dios existente.**_

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no Bascket no me pertencen a mi sino que a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki .**

 **Algunos personajes pueden caer en Ooc, pero en muy poca ocacion.**

 **Tiene slash/yaoi**

 **Y algún que otro O/C.**

* * *

# POV. AKASHI

— ¿Te encuentras bien Akashi-kun? —preguntó el peli celeste mientras me miraba un poco preocupado— tu expresión cambio repentinamente. — alzó una ceja.

— ah… si. no es nada es que me pareció ver algo raro.

— bueno.

— ¿Qué película deseas ver? — pregunté mientras lo abrazaba

— no sé quizá una de terror o una de misterio… — sonrío.

Tome su rostro y lo besé sus labios sabían a vainilla quizá por todos esos batidos que bebía a menudo quizá su única adicción de todos estos años, pero lentamente una interrogante comenzó a aparecer en mi mente ¿Cómo serán los labios de Kitetsu? es muy similar al Tetsuya de Teiko quizá esa fue la primera motivación para meterlo al equipo y luego su talento…

— Te quiero — susurré mientras aparte un poco nuestros labios, y luego seguí en nuestro besó calmado y con sabor a vainilla enrede mis dedos en su sedosas hebras color celeste y el hizo los mismo, me sentía demasiado feliz…

~ Algunos días después ~

Últimamente vi como Mayuzumi trataba de hablarle a Kitetsu quien solo se sonrojaba, cada día estaban más y más juntos casi parecían una pareja y digo casi por que lo único que faltaba era que el peli plata intentase robarle uno que otro besó en mi presencia, sin decir de la presión que estaba en el aire por la derrota contra Seirin.

— Sei-chan ¿te quedaras a entrenar hoy? —me quede pensativo, obviamente debía quedarme yo no soy el tipo de chico que falta a más de un entrenamiento, mi mirada se posó en el par de sombras que se encontraban corriendo juntos, cuando Kitetsu desvió su mirada hacia mi o eso pensé pero en realidad dirigía su mirada azulina en dirección al melódico sonido de su móvil.

— Lo siento debo responder— se disculpo conmigo y luego se alejo. — Si podrías llamar más tarde ahora estoy entrenando, eh? si con Rakuzan sabes que estoy en este instituto… no… no lo sé hablamos luego, si a las seis en tu casa— se despidió.

Cuando volví mi mirada hacía en donde se encontraba Reo quien me miraba de una manera difícil de explicar una mezcla entre seriedad y sorpresa entre otras emociones que me eran complicadas de ver en su rostro, y luego sus labios comenzaron a moverse en son de unas palabras que… abrieron mis ojos.

"Y dios creo a Luzbel con belleza y sabiduría pero este se dejo llevar por la soberbia para así revelarse contra dios…"

Allí en prácticamente una cita de la biblia la verdad se reveló ante mis ojos Shiro Kitetsu la sombre que había descubierto y enseñado a ver su potencial, su verdadero y real potencial era algo que ni siquiera yo sería capaz de contener el se convertiría en mi opositor o quizá me llegaría a superar, por esa razón debía deshacerme del antes que se diese cuenta de su verdadero potencial.

— ¿Qué dices? — pregunté aún desconcertado por aquella revelación que seguía latente ante mis ojos

— Nada, solo hay que llevar un informe para la próxima clase de historia para la nota final— sonrió y se fue con el resto de chicos de segundo año.

— Todos… — llamé la atención de todos los presentes quien pararon de entrenar y comenzaron a avanzar hacía mi. —tengo que darles una información con lo que respecta al equipo— mi voz sonaba como si la muerte me acompañara.

— ¿Qué sucede parece que es el fin…—bromeo Nebuya mientras los otros reían un poco.

Me acomode trazando una línea en las palabras que utilizaría— como saben Kitetsu se unió temporalmente— el aludido me miro con sorpresa. — por la lesión de Chihiro, pero la sombra de nuestro equipo ya está totalmente recuperado es por eso que Shiro Kitetsu está fuera del equipo.

— No! yo he mejorado, no soy un lastre! —de su voz emergía ira…

— Akashi por favor el es mejor que yo— replicó el peli plata mientras los demás le apoyaban

—Lo defiendes que romántico entonces quieres dejar tú el equipo para que Shiro esté en tu puesto? —pregunté con prepotencia y un poco irritado. — entonces si están bueno, Kitetsu si deseas quedarte en el equipo debes empatar conmigo.—De ninguna manera podría empatar conmigo ninguna de las estrategias utilizadas por cualquier jugador común o as podía superar mi ojo del emperador— si pierdes debes renunciar a tu camiseta. —le arroje la camiseta del equipo para que se la pusiese al igual que yo.

El entrenador se quedó mirando mientras se quitaba la playera de entrenamiento y se la cambiaba por la del equipo al igual que yo, el hombre parecía divertido por lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que tomo lugar junto a los chicos en las bancas.

Sus jugados eran rápidas pero con mi ojo emperador las contra restaba pero cada vez se volvían más y más rápidas di una mirada al marcador que hasta el momento se encontraba en cero además de solo llevábamos dos minutos de juegos y el sudor en mi rostro ya comenzaba a manifestarse, me había cansado inicialmente solo tenía planeado usar mi ojo para contrarrestar sus ataques pero esa modalidad de juego en la que nos encontrábamos jugando era de una velocidad sobre lo normal además de que sentía que estaba tramando algo, en aquellos ojos azulinos podía notar algo raro.

— tiempo, basta el one on one queda en un empate, Kitetsu Shiro se queda en el equipo —sentencio el entrenador mientras mis piernas temblaban de cansancio las sentía débiles y que en cualquier momento dejarían de resistir.

— Lo siento pero no me quedare en el equipo— se quito la camiseta lentamente la camiseta empapada de sudor dejando al descubierto su torso de piel porcelana embarrado de un liquido transparente, su cuerpo era delgado pero bien definido gracias a los entrenamientos. — … — arrojo su camiseta a mis pies y se fue sin dar otra palabras más.

Todos los que se encontraban con una sonrisa por que el pelinegro se quedaría se les borro mientras lo veían marcharse, los del equipo me miraron y entendí lo que querían salí del gimnasio pero no precisamente a buscarlo.

— Espera— ordené cuando lo alcancé.

— ¿Qué sucede capitán? —respondió con su rostro estoico.

— Debes renunciar.

— Ya lo hice, capitán… —alargo lo de "capitán"

— Me refiero a que debes dejar el Baloncesto— explique de manera sencilla ladeo su rostro tratando de procesar mis palabras, se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí.

Quedamos frente a frente sus ojos azul nunca me parecieron tan oscuros o tan distintos a la primera vez que los vi, sus manos tomaron el cuello de mi camiseta me jaló hacia él, mis ojos se quedaron abiertos en aquel beso que quizá no duro más de treinta segundo sus ojos me miraban fijamente examinándome, cuando se separó de mi sus labios estaban formando una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Me temo que no será posible —con el pulgar se limpio su labio inferior mientras que yo fui incapaz de responder algo ¿Qué había significado ese beso? — Capitán. Me temo que la próxima vez no seré tan generoso como para dejarlo en un patético empate. —termino su frase y se marcho

Tomé aire y cerré mis ojos entre en el gimnasio para seguir con el entrenamiento que habíamos dejado a mitad de camino, el entrenador se me acercó serio y me pregunto: — ¿Por qué Shiro no viene contigo? — su rostro estaba fruncido

— Me temo que no pude convencerlo— mentí.

— ¿Sabes que Shiro ha estado entrenando toda esta semana hasta tarde para copiar tu ojo de emperador? supongo que lo de hoy solo le facilito las cosas con una batalla directa en donde lo único que usaste fue tu mejor arma… espero que puedas hacer que los demás sigan el ritmo sin él.

Me quede callado un rato y luego respondí— perder ya no es una opción.


	9. Brainwash

_**CAPITULO 9: BRAINWASH**_

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no Bascket no me pertencen a mi sino que a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki .**

 **Algunos personajes pueden caer en Ooc, pero en muy poca ocacion.**

 **Tiene slash/yaoi**

 **Y algún que otro O/C.**

* * *

# PoV. Shiro

El clima cambio repentinamente, el luminoso sol fue cubierto de nubes y un frio que calaba hasta los huesos, tomé mi celular pero no sin antes rozar mis labios para recordar los de Akashi sin duda ese besó había sido mucho mejor de lo que me había esperado, marqué el número de un amigo.

— Estoy entrenando, voy a salir en cinco minutos quieres que te pase a buscar? —su voz sonaba agitada de seguro le habían hecho correr nuevamente hasta el cansancio.

— No te voy a esperar fuera de Seirin hasta que salgas estoy cerca, por cierto ya le mande un texto a Tatsuya para que nos encontráramos en su casa. — comenté.

— Esta bien… —corté antes de que dijese algo más.

El camino hasta Seirin no me tomo más de tres minutos desde en donde me encontraba luego de dejar el instituto Rakuzan, me apoye en la pared que se encontraba cerca de la entrada más de una vez mi mirada se dirigía al cielo o al móvil para ver la hora pero los segundos parecían ir de manera lenta casi como si se burlaran de mi persona.

— Ki! —gritó Taiga llamando la atención de sus demás compañeros— pensé que llegarías tarde como siempre.

— Yo nunca llegó tarde Taiga eres tú el que cambia la hora cada cinco minutos. — sonreí.

— Oi, Kagami! Quien es el chico? — preguntó el chico de lentes quien de seguro seria el capitán, Hyuuga o algo así

— Yo soy el ex de Taiga— hable acercándome a ellos quienes le dieron una mirada a Taiga de muerte. — Soy Shiro Kitetsu un gusto en conocerlo en persona.

— H-Hyuuga Junpei —me dio la mano y yo la mía lo mire directamente analizando cada detalle que recordase de los partidos que había visto.

— E-ese uniforme— tartamudeo de miedo un castaño de ojos del mismo tono

— RAKUZAN!— gritaron todos los de Seirin menos el peli celeste quien solo me miraba fijamente examinándome.

— Ah… eso si es mi segundo año. — trate de explicar cuando Kagami salió a mi rescate.

— es un alumno de clase "S" razón por la que solo lo mandan a las mejores instituciones— comentó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

— Que gracia Kagami, tú y un chico súper inteligente— se rio un chico con cara de gato. — pensé que Kuroko había sido el primero. —comenzó a reír nuevamente.

— ¿Kuroko? —pregunté ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa. — quizá nos llevemos bien ¿Quién es? — hable a la sombra que estaba detrás de sus compañeros quien solo hizo un movimiento de hombros y salió de su escondite, sabía perfectamente quien era Kuroko Tetsuya pero no iba a decirlo…

— Soy yo, Kuroko Tetsuya encantado de conocerte— se inclino pero en sus palabras note ese deje de desagrado, sonreí y luego tomé a Kagami del brazo.

— Se nos va hacer tarde para ir a la casa de Tatsuya, adiós Seirin ha sido un placer —sonreí sobre el hombre cuando comenzamos a caminar.

En el camino a casa de Tatsuya el silencio inundaba nuestra larga platica estaba seguro de que Taiga pensaba una manera de disculparse por sus compañeros y luego otra para que me acostase con él…

— Ni lo pienses— rompí el silencio— ni siquiera pienses en disculparte o en llevarme a la cama. — seguí — solo es una plática "normal con mi mejores amigos"— solté su brazo.

— Sigues enfadado? —preguntó mientras me miraba.

— Si siguiese enfadado no les hablaría, no estoy enfadado es más ya no me importa pero tú sabes que yo puedo olvidar pero mi rencor por lo que me hicieron sigue y cuando menos lo esperen los aplastare en lo que más aman. — mis ojos se posaron en los suyos buscando su próxima respuesta, era inevitable que su respuesta sería el silencio— razón porque he mejorado monstruosamente en el baloncesto así que debes prepararte para el próximo año.

Desvió la mirada hacía otro lugar y susurró un pequeño, fugaz y casi inaudible "si" para el resto del camino solo nos hizo compañía la dulce ironía del silencio quien se burlaba de nosotros en cada momento.

— Llegamos —abrí la puerta que estaba sin seguro como me había dicho Himuro.

— Bienvenidos— salió el pelinegro de la habitación mientras nos encaminaba al salón— disculpa el desorden acabo de llegar, me ha sorprendido que me llamases Kitetsu— se sentó al lado de Kagami mientras yo estaba de pie.

— Eso parece… es corto lo que les vengo a decir, está olvidado el tema de que me abandonasen sin decirme nada y el tema de que acabasen la relación por un mensaje de texto pero me la voy a cobrar, como le dije a Taiga mientras nos dirigíamos aquí, los aplastare en lo que más aman haré que sientan todo de manera que recuerden cada letras del mensaje— advertí y ellos solo bajaron la cabeza. —No cuenten con Alex para que les ayude a inventar nuevas jugadas ella está bastante ocupada como para ver de alguno de ustedes.

Su silencio me molestaba quería que por lo menos dijesen algo como "no importa que demostraremos que no puedes vencernos" pero era imposible para ellos pensar en otra cosa que no fuese esos mensajes un juego psicológico en el que ya había ganado. Su mente era invadida por recuerdos que no los dejaban en paz.

— Desde hoy pueden considerarme su enemigo —saque mi collar con dos anillos en él y se los deje en la mesa de café que tenía cerca de mí. — espero que puedan competir contra mí porque no me contendré. —Acomode en mi otro hombro la mochila para irme.

— espera — dijo Tatsuya— sabes que hay más en juego que nosotros y tú no tienes un equipo.

— ¿Qué no… —di una sonrisa— recuerda que puedo conseguirlo cuando se me dé la gana ya tengo solicitudes de diferentes equipos, no te preocupes Rakuzan fue solo un entrenamiento me preocupe de llegar a un nivel que puedan esforzarse por alcanzar después de todo son importantes para mí y espero demasiado de ustedes no me decepcionen salí sin despedirme.

En el llamado lavado de cerebro hay cuatro etapas y que mejor que probarlas con las personas que me lastimaron primero, la primera : Desmoralización, luego desestabilización, llanto y normalización las dos primeras ya estaban instaladas en su cerebro lo demás iría con el tiempo, me sentía liberado sin ninguna carga que llevar sobre mí hasta el momento todo salía como planeaba sabía que mis últimas palabras "motivarían" a Taiga y Tatsuya para llegar a su límite y dar el mejor juego de sus vidas cuando se enfrentaran a mí, mientras ahora debía ingeniar una manera de acercarme a la sombre de Seirin y robársela de las manos de Akashi sin decir que las barreras que tenía alrededor para hacerlo caer eran muy solidas respecto a la lealtad que tenían por el pelirrojo de Rakuzan.

— Kuroko Tetsuya… serás mío… — susurre mientras me largaba a mi casa hoy sería otra noche en la que estaría solo, mis abuelos habían ido a estados unidos para algún asunto de la empresa.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era el líder de mi nuevo equipo respondí con normalidad de alguna manera cuando habíamos ido a ver un partido la denominada "generación de los milagros" había llamado la atención del equipo.


	10. Mision seducir a tu enemigo parte 1

_**CAPITULO 10: MISION SEDUCIR A TU ENEMIGO (1/?).**_

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no Bascket no me pertencen a mi sino que a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki .**

 **Algunos personajes pueden caer en Ooc, pero en muy poca ocacion.**

 **Tiene slash/yaoi**

 **Y algún que otro O/C.**

* * *

# PoV. Kuroko

El chico que estaba esperando a Kagami-kun era sin dudas alguien que no me inspiraba mucha confianza, había algo en su mirada color azul oscuro que me provocaba cierto recelo con tan solo verle directo a los ojos se puede decir que no trama nada bueno pero a la vez esa aura de chico misterioso que emanaba cuando lo vi me provocaba querer saber más del.

—Oe! Tetsu! —grito Aomine ya que había salido con él a comprar unas nuevas zapatillas de básquet ya que según él estaban a punto de morir— me estas escuchando?

— lo siento Aomine, estoy un poco distraído hoy… que me estabas diciendo? —pregunté un poco más atento a lo que diría.

— así que la visita del ex de Bakagami te dejo desconcertado— dio por hecho la situación.

— Porque lo dices? es más porque sabes que fue el ex de Kagami-kun? — lo mire un poco desconcertado por sus conocimientos del día anterior.

— bueno… es difícil ignorar a todo Seirin y a un chico bastante lindo parados en medio de la acera, además íbamos en esa dirección y oímos lo del ex…—se rascó el cuello.

— Oímos? — le mire fijo a los ojos hasta que apartó su mirada azulina, sus ojos no eran para nada parecidos a los del chico misterioso, los de Aomine eran de un color azul oscuro como el cielo a punto de caer en una tormenta; mientras que los del ex de Kagami eran de un azul diamante que parecían brillar y relucir con cada sonrisa.

— Touo… íbamos a comer algo después del entrenamiento, por eso se lo del ex y todo eso…— dio un suspiro de alivio para luego seguir con su mano en el cuello además de una mirada perdida.

— Por un momento pensé que habías ido a acosar a Kagami-kun— me reí y él solo me hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— Que asco, Tetsu— me miro aún con su expresión de desagrado— no sé cómo pudiste ser su novio. — su cara de asco parecía no tener fin.

— igual como fui tú novio, ustedes tienen más que el básquet en común, ambos…—hice una pausa y luego continúe— ambos son unos idiotas, tienen mal temperamento y sus reacciones son fáciles de predecir.

— No es cierto— se quejo.

Comenzamos a charlas de los sucesos que habían ocurrido esta semana, sin volver a mencionar lo del ex de Kagami… una vez en la tienda en donde tuvimos que subir a la segunda planta para ver las zapatillas de juego, luego de horas y horas de buscar unas que mantuvieran contento tanto a mí como Aomine aunque este se quejaba por hacerlo más difícil cuando íbamos a pagar nos encontramos con el tan mencionado ex y el rubio de Rakuzan, si mal no recordaba era Hayama Kotaro.

— Estas estarán bien— dijo el pelinegro mientras le pasaba las zapatillas al vendedor.

— no puedo creer que renunciaste, eso es tan decepcionante… Akashi dijo que también habías renunciado al básquet, dime que no es así— su expresión que siempre parecía tener una sonrisa calcada en su labios se había distorsionado formado una mueca de tristeza.

— Akashi es un mentiroso, la razón para dejar Rakuzan es que no tiene ligada directamente una universidad de todas maneras debía de… pero jamás dejare el paso libre en el básquet a nadie y lo sabes además ya encontré un instituto que cumple con todos los requisitos— tomó la bolsa que le tendía el vendedor— de las clase "s".

— me temo que la próxima vez que juguemos será en equipos rivales— el rubio bajo la cabeza.

— si te pido que vengas conmigo lo harías? —se quedo callado un rato buscando la mirada de su amigo quien no levanto ni una vez la cabeza para verle— claro que no, le temes al igual que los otros, no te preocupes… —posó su mano derecha en el hombro del más alto— siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Se dirigían a nosotros que nos encontrábamos cerca de la salida, vi que Aomine se tensó un poco quizá un poco nervioso aunque en realidad no le vi muy bien luego me di cuenta que aún con su piel morena traía un sonrojo de dos metros, me pregunte si había alguna chica de voluptuosas medidas cerca pero no, solo hombres y más cercanos a nosotros los chicos de Rakuzan.

— Lo siento pero están el camino… —el rubio me dio una mirada desde lo alto y luego a Aomine, quien seguía sonrojado.

— Kotaro, no vimos estas mira son de tu color favorito— menciono el pelinegro tomando unas zapatillas bastante lindas. — Ah… Kuroko-kun nos vemos otra vez— sonrió— soy Shiro quizá no me recuerdes nos vimos ayer— me lo volvió a recordar aunque si lo recordaba era bastante difícil olvidar un rostro como el suyo.

—Hola. — conteste sin más.

— y tu eres el as de Touo, genial había deseado encontrarme contigo pero en la cancha— se acercó dejando de lado las zapatillas. — un gusto se inclino un poco.

— S-si— tartamudeo un poco pero luego se reincorporo— soy Aomine Daiki.

— Soy Shiro Kitetsu, espero algún día jugar contigo Aomine tengo el presentimiento de que nos divertiremos — sonrió pero su mirada estaba fija en un solo punto, yo.

— ¿Qué zapatillas compraste? — preguntó Aomine.

— Unas azules de la parte de atrás —apuntó. — no suelo venir a este lugar pero Kotaro tenía que venir por las suyas— comentó— bueno nos tenemos que ir — miró a su amigo y luego a nosotros— un placer volver a verte Kuroko-kun y a ti Aomine. — se despidió.

Una vez que ambos chicos estuvieron fuera de la vista el peli azul comenzó a rascarse el cuello y a susurrar bobadas esperando mi aprobación cosa que no pude consentir ni negar ya que no escuchaba lo que decía.

— Que dices no te entiendo— acerque las zapatillas al vendedor quien rápidamente después de un susto comenzó a empacarlas e imprimir la boleta.

— Te digo que si acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo me coqueteaba— dijo con su estúpida sonrisa.

— no lo hacía. — acabe con sus sueños antes de que empezaran.

— si lo hacía, no directamente como tú— me apunto con su dedo índice— lo dijo entre líneas. — hizo un gesto con sus manos y yo alce unas ceja— él dijo _"Tengo el presentimiento de que nos divertiremos"_ ¡Divertirnos! tú ya sabes!

— Estoy casi seguro de que se refería al baloncesto y no a lo que tú piensas, y creo que lo dijo al principio además si le interesaras te habría dado su número ¿no?

— Eres… —no dijo nada más porque le calle de un golpe en las costillas como lo hacía con Kagami.

— Disculpe señor pero no ha visto un celular por aquí.? —el rostro de Shiro tenía preocupación en él.

— Lo siento pero no he visto nada. —se disculpo el gerente que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

— Supongo que lo abre perdido en otro lugar — se volvió a ir sin siquiera mirarnos.

Caminábamos hacía la salida cuando lo vi en el suelo, allí bajo el aparador de zapatillas de oferta un celular color azul último modelo lo tomé sin que Aomine se diera cuenta lo guarde en la bolsa de las zapatillas, de vez en cuanto lanzaba una mirada a Daiki quien seguía lamentándose que no era lo suficientemente guapo como para atraer a chicos lindos como Shiro, lo que me causaba risa y creo que un poco de lastima pero más risa que lo otro.

— Bueno quede con Sakurai para ir a ver la última película de Zombis samuráis— se despidió, lo seguí hasta que se perdió en la esquina.

Saqué el celular de la bolsa y prendí la pantalla donde había un mensaje, está mal leer las cosas de los demás pero… quizá echar un vistazo poco no haría mal a nadie, nadie sabría que yo lo hice es más nadie se daría cuenta ya que este chico tenía muchos mensajes en su buzón de entrada algunos eran de Kagami, otros de desconocidos e incluso de la prestigiosa escuela nacional de Japón.

Sin dudas él era alguien extraño y debía averiguar más por mi sanidad mental.

 _"RE: Kotaro_

 _ASUNTO: PERDIDO_

 _Si encuentras este celular por favor llama a este número "_

Marqué al número que decía Kotaro y espere que alguien respondiera.


	11. Mision seducir a tu enemigo parte 22

_**CAPITULO 11: MISION SEDUCIR A TU ENEMIGO (2/2)**_

#

— No puedo cree que perdí mi celular si no lo encuentro mis abuelos me matarán, sabes ya van tres en este mes. —me lamenté

— No te preocupes estoy seguro de que lo encontraras— en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar— es tú numeró. —me entrego su celular.

— Si?

— Hola encontré tu celular en la tienda de zapatos ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar para pasártelo?

— puede ser en "Mega Batido" ¿te parece? — espere la afirmativa de la otra parte por unos segundos hasta que accedió— está bien para ti?

— Si… en cinco minutos. —dijo colgando, entregue el celular a Kotaro y me despedí rápidamente para ir casi corriendo a "Mega Batidos."

Mis piernas corrían a lo máximo que le permitían la gran multitud de personas que bloqueaban mi paso, apenas y llegue al lugar citado busque con la mirada pero olvide pedirle prestado el celular a Hayama así que no sabía quién tenía mi celular.

— Shiro-kun— mire hacía el lugar donde provenía la voz— aquí está tu celular— avancé hasta el lugar en que se encontraba el peli celeste y tomé asiento frente a él.

— Gracias me salvaste, tenía todo los números importantes en el— apreté el pequeño aparato y lo guarde en mi mochila en donde llevaba guardas las zapatillas. — déjame devolverte el favor ¿quieres un batido? — pregunté mirándolo directo a los ojos y él me sonrió.

— Esta bien. — cuando se acercó una camarera quien amablemente nos dijo.

— Chicos estamos haciendo una promoción a todas las parejas ¿les interesa participar? los ganadores se llevan una dotación vitalicia de batidos del sabor que deseen. — nos miramos un rato

— Lo siento, es tentador… pero no somos pareja— le dije a la camarera mientras le sonreía— lo siento se que sonaba tentador quien no amaría tener un millón de batidos de chocolate o cualquier otro sabor.

— … —se quedó en silencio

— en verdad quieres los batidos y te debo el favor… Hm… supongo que mientras no haya un besó supongo todo irá bien— suspire y llamé a la mesera quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. — queremos participar —La mujer nos enseño el camino hasta un gran salón en donde había otras ocho parejas más tanto heteros como homos, lancé un suspiro supongo que todo iría bien.

— Aquí esta su número, son la pareja 4 les deseo buena suerte. — se fue con la sonrisa en sus labios de oreja a oreja.

Dejamos atrás a todos los equipo en los ejercicios físicos per allí estaba frente a nosotros la cámara de los besos, la última prueba para ganar la dotación vitalicia de batidos del sabor que quisiéramos; la bendita prueba consistía en besarse de las diferentes maneras posibles que enseñaba la puta maquinita, estaba comenzando a entrar en una crisis de pánico en ese momento Kuroko me tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta que traía puesta y sentí sus labios junto a los míos.

# POV. KUROKO

Besé a Shiro al principio fue un besó de solo un roce pero luego comenzó a hacerse más profundo, era un beso en el cual podía mantener el control pero él no se dejaba llevar; era un besó que me provocaba querer más y más el cual era un constante jugueteo entre nuestros labios muy por el contrario los besos de Akashi en donde solo él era el que dominaba allí y en toda la relación.

Sentí las manos del pelinegro en mi cintura que me atraía más a su torso apretándome contra él y sus brazos casi quitándome el aire nos separamos en el momento justo cuando entro la camarera con los respectivos lugares de los ganadores.

— Bien chicos y chicas! los ganadores del tercer lugar son la pareja 4! —se nos acercó— ganaron cinco batidos del sabor que quieran— nos puso el listón del tercer lugar y nos dio una tarjeta color bronce para canjear los cinco batidos.

Pasamos por la caja para tomar el premio correspondiente, de vez en cuando nos lanzábamos miradas pero no decíamos ninguna palabra, pedimos dos batidos de chocolate y tres de vainilla para luego ir a tomárnoslo en un parque que estaba cerca, fuimos al lugar más escondido entre los arbustos y árboles del lugar.

— Cinco?... tiene que estar bromeando lo hicimos mejor que el resto…—susurró mirando su batido.

— Quizá fue el beso parecía un inexperto— me reí para mi mismo

— Q-que… no es cierto normalmente soy mejor —se quejo y me miro directo a los ojos me sonroje un poco por su mirada pude sentir como mis mejillas se comenzaban a poner calientes—entonces Kuroko ¿quieres que te muestre? —preguntó con una sonrisa picara en sus labios acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, nuestra distancia se acortaba cada vez más, sentí su respiración en mi rostro sus manos se posaron en mi mejillas cerré mis ojos esperando aquellos labios cálidos que deseaba volver a sentir contra los míos.

Besó mis labios con delicadeza, lentamente introdujo su lengua en mi boca para dar profundidad al este nuestra respiraciones mescladas se hicieron sin darnos cuenta los batidos habían quedado bajo nosotros mojando lo que traíamos puesto pero eso no me importaba de hecho nada ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba de novio con Akashi.

— Tengo novio— tome un poco de distancia entre ambos, sus ojos azules parecían estar llenos de un brillo seductor que inexplicablemente me daban ganas de seguir besándolo.

— No tiene por que enterarse…—me calló nuevamente con otro beso pero esta vez yo tome el control dejándolo debajo de mi tomé sus manos para impedir que me dejase abajo, de vez en cuando nos separábamos para tomar un poco de aire pero luego seguíamos con lo nuestro.

Cuando al fin nos separamos de la incómoda situación me ayudó a levantarme y a recoger los vasos vacios de batidos, una ligera sonrisa estaba en mis labios pero no iba a dejar que él lo notase en ese momento comenzó a tocarse la parte trasera de su cabello el cual estaba lleno de hojas del césped, su cabello era ligeramente ondulado y casi tan largo como el del titán de Yosen, de un color azabache revuelto con ligeros toques de azul oscuro tanto que casi no se distinguía a simple vista.

— tu… —miró hacia un árbol gigante que había cerca de nosotros entendí claramente lo que quería.

— Prestamente tu celular un momento para intercambiar e-mails y números de celular— el obedeció, su sonrisa parecía cada vez absorberme más así que solo le di importancia al celular por un momento.

— así me puedes llamar cuando quieras "tomar" un batido conmigo— tomó su celular que le tendía— bueno ya es bastante tarde fue un placer que encentras mi celular nos vemos —antes de que se marchase me dedicó una sonrisa que me fue muy difícil de descifrar ya que si bien parecía burlarse de mi tenía muchas otras formas de sonrisa que había visto antes.

# POV. SHIRO

Revisé mi celular en donde se encontraba el número de Kuroko, miré un rato su número y luego apague la pantalla, el primero de mis muchos objetivos estaba completo, al llegar a casa mire mi reflejo sin vida.

# Primer objetivo: plantar la semilla de la infidelidad en la relación de Akashi

# Segundo objetivo: aplastar a Tatsuya y Taiga en el básquet.

# Tercer y cuarto objetivo: robarle lo que más ama Akashi, robarle a Kuroko Tetsuya y enamorarlo.

# Ultimo objetivo: Hacer que Akashi pruebe lo que es la humillación de verdad.

me repasé mentalmente lo que tenía planeado hacer hasta el momento la "supuesta pérdida de mi móvil" había funcionado, además de atraer la atención de Kuroko todo iba según el plan ahora tan solo me quedaba ver a mi nuevo equipo de baloncesto en acción, acabaría con todo lo que cree Akashi.


	12. Instituto internacional de Tokyo

_**CAPITULO 12: INSTITUTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKYO.**_

# POV. SHIRO.

Hace una semana atrás me había cambiado al instituto nacional de Tokyo, lugar en donde la rivalidad reinaba en todos los ámbitos y entre ellos el básquet no era la excepción, apenas cuando entre los chicos se estaban revelando contra su capitán el cual era mi compañero de clases, yo en este momento de mi corta vida ya estaba cursando mi último año de instituto para luego ir directo a la internacional de Tokyo, la más presagiosa de las universidades en todo el mundo, jóvenes de todo el mundo competían por un lugar en ella y yo no sería menos.

— Bien, vamos a correr un poco para calentar —ordeno el capitán quien ocupaba la camiseta con el número ocho

— Por que deberíamos obedecer a alguien tan débil como tú. —miro desafiante el chico de la camiseta número 19, Ogami Rei.

Ogami Rei era un chico de carácter fuerte y autoritario no se dejaba dominar por alguien quien consideraba débil o menos que él, una personalidad bastante agresiva y explosiva suele enojarse con mucha facilidad por lo que he visto, tiene el cabello más o menos similar al mío solo que un poco más corto y despejado de la zona de los ojos, sus ojos son dos orbes de color escarlata y su piel tiene un tono bronceado casi parecido al de Kagami quizá un poco más oscuro, sus habilidades son bastante fuertes en el ámbito de ataque.

— Vamos Rei-chan no seas molesto con Capitán-kun— dijo perezosamente Kizabuya Izaya, el chico con la camiseta del numero 12.

Kizabuya Izaya, era el más normal de todos e incluso se podía decir que era el más amable de todos además del capitán, pero bajo toda esa amabilidad es alguien bastante arrogante a quien le gusta lucirse sobre los demás, llama bastante la atención con su cabello color anaranjado y sus ojos escarlata su piel esta ligeramente bronceada pero no en exceso…

— Ogami ya estoy cansado de tus criticas si crees que lo puedes hacer mejor porque no lo haces tú, en los torneos pasados no pudimos participar por vuestra culpa por qué no podíamos mantener un entrenador— hizo una pausa para tomar sus cosas— así que dejo el equipo quizá así aprendas a respetar a tus superiores.

— Ha… —dijo el pelinegro— pues ya encontraremos a alguien que te reemplace…—su ceño se frunció— que dices tú novato —me miró con superioridad— tu igual eres de su clase, debes saber algo de cómo liderar un equipo. — su sonrisa retorcida no me provocaba nada más que una simple risa.

— Si se bastante, ahora como seré su capitán quiero dejar algo en claro… yo no soy Roy-kun el era demasiado blando con ustedes y si debo quebrarles los dedos para que me respeten créanme que así será. — todos me miraron con su ceño fruncido— ahora que tengo su atención pueden ponerse a practicar dando diez vuelta a la cancha.

— Ha! estás loco— grito el pelo rubio, Danel Clooden número 5, dueño de todos los mejores pases y ataques que tiene el equipo.

Danel Clooden, es el único extranjero que no es mitad japonés sus padres pertenecen a la elite de Inglaterra, sus habilidades en el básquet son realmente aterradoras quizá como las mías pero en lo que se maneja mejor son los pases en situación de riesgo y su recuperación, es decir, cuando lo están marcando más de un jugador es capaz de lanzar el balón en dirección opuesta a su aro y luego recuperarlo para envolver al enemigo. Su cabello es rubio claro y ojos de un extraño rosa lo diferenciaban del resto.

y los dos últimos eran los hermanos "gemelos" si es que no encuentro la palabra indicada ya que en su apariencia física son bastante diferente en su personalidad y modo de juego se complementa uno al otro.

El mayor es Madara Shinobu, su cabello es de color violeta, ojos color castaño y su altura aproximada es de 2, 01 metros aproximadamente mientras que su hermano menor, Hidekuni, posee el cabello castaño y ojos color violeta y es uno o dos centímetros más pequeño que Shinobu.

— ¿intentas contradecirme? —le di una mirada asesina— bien si crees que no soy lo suficientemente bueno elije al mejor del equipo para que me venza y si no soy lo que esperan me largo y dejo el camino para ustedes —ladee un poco la cabeza pero aun con mi sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro.

— está bien entonces ira Ogami. — hablo Hidekuni

— como deseen —sonreí y lancé el balón al pelinegro, comenzó con sus ataques pero con mi recién adquirido ojos del emperador mejorado en su totalidad detuve y neutralice cada uno de sus intentos provocando que solo quedasen en su imaginación, al fin gane el one on one. — ¿les pareció suficiente? ahora corran— ordene.

— … —

— No me subestimen, soy mejor que la mayoría y cada día sigo mejorando como un verdadero monstro y si cumplen mis ordenes también lo harán, al fin y al cabo todos queremos solo una cosa… ganar —hable mientras comenzaba a correr alrededor de la cancha.

Al rato comenzaron a trotar a mi lado, eran bastantes obediente sin embargo cada vez que trataba de jugar en equipos estos se subdividían ya que sus egos eran mucho más grandes que sus ganas de jugar o incluso ganar, pero como el invierno se va y da pasó al verano ellos también cambiaron sus modo de juego a uno que diseñe para que pudiesen lucirse pero mostrando la agresividad en grupo para que no cayesen en el individualismo nuevamente.

— bien, han mejorado bastante con las técnicas que les enseñe por cierto me había olvidado decirles pero ahora Danel me lo acaba de recordar —mire al blondo quien sonreía de oreja a oreja— el antiguo capitán había hecho reservaciones para un campo de concentración— todos me quedaron mirando entonces Ogami me interrumpió y tomo el mando como vice capitán.

— imbécil, es un viaje de entrenamiento a una residencia cerca de la playa. —aclaro.

— ah… bueno es lo mismo los haré entrenar hasta que sus intestinos quieran salirse de su cuerpo— le advertí con una tétrica sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Será entretenido ver la playa aunque sea por entrenamiento— menciono Shinobu mientras miraba a su hermano quien parecía bastante desinteresado en el campamento.

— si lo dices… —dio un suspiro y luego lanzó una mirada fugaz al cielo.

— si lo va a ser, veremos al fin a nuestro capitán en paños menores— se acercó Izaya mientras me abrazaba por la espalda lo que me pareció raro entonces Danel se me acercó y poso su dedo en mi frente.

— vamos hacer de este el mejor viaje —sonrió de lado de una manera sádica e incluso un poco provocativa, me sorprendí por su espíritu viajero pero me alegre por que por lo menos algo los unía aunque eso significaría que desean derrocarme pero eso jamás sucederá.

— bien paren sus juegos y vayan a empacar— ordenó Ogami quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

— vamos Rei-chan, no te enojes por qué no te pongo atención— dijo melosamente Danel mientras le robaba un beso al pelinegro de ojos escarlata y este se dejaba un poco avergonzado.

Hace tiempo habíamos superado aquella barrera de enemistad entre todos y sabíamos bastante como para no meter la pata entre nosotros.

El instituto internacional de Japón era lo bastante diferente a Rakuzan tanto en la selección de sus estudiantes ya que solo admitía alumnos clase S y con un porcentaje de notas superior al 99 %, supongo que todos aquí anhelan llegar a ser alguien importante en este lugar tanto artistas como deportistas o incluso personas intelectuales, mencionar esto es un simple recordatorio de que ahora ya no seré un niño en una escuela grande si no que ya no quedara escuela para contenerme no me rendiré y dejare a la sombra enredada en mi juego.

— ¿Qué carrera elegirás el próximo semestre? —preguntó Izaya. —yo creo que me iré a lo que incumbe el basquetbol es lo que me apasiona en la vida.

— A mi no me interesa solo lo hago porque hasta el momento tengo algo pendiente en este juego— lo mire directo a los ojos— ser bueno en todo me aburre y si debiera elegir algo será algo que ayude al negocio de mi familia, algo como publicidad o negocios.

— Ya veo, después de todo no eres alguien como nosotros… víbora.

—víbora? es así como me dicen a mis espaldas? que entretenido sobre nombre — una sonrisa torcida se poso en mis labios mientras miraba hacia el techo del salón.

— y que hay de ese chico? kuro… kuri..kukuri

— Kuroko. no es de tu incumbencia — la sonrisa se expandió al oír su nombre

— pero a menudo se mandan mensajes, supongo que es alguien importante para ti no? —alzó una ceja

— sí lo es ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿o es que acaso quieres algo conmigo? —atraje su rostro hacía el mío y rocé nuestros labios un poco. — lamento decirlo pero no estoy interesado— lo separe abruptamente cerca de mi lado.

— … ¿Quién rayos eres?! —me reí por su pregunta

— bien será mejor que nos vayamos a empacar sino Rei estará enfado —comencé a caminar hacía la salida.


	13. Llegando al campamento

**capitulo 13: llegando al campamento.**

— ¿todos tienen sus cosas listas? —preguntó Ogami mientras miraba al resto del equipo con una cara de pocos amigos y luego dio una sonrisa típica para el— con el capitán —miró a Shiro— hemos decidido que yo organizaría todo lo relacionado con actividades ya que… —hizo una pausa— es el primer campamento de nuestro querido capitán. — dijo con un deje de ironía en sus palabras lo que provoco que el pelinegro de ojos azules arrugara su entre cejo un poco…

— cállate, Rei—dijo con una voz un poco más infantil que la usual— cuando lleguemos haremos lo mismo que al inicio, un one on one si alguno de ustedes logra ganarme le daré la nueva jugada en la que he estado trabajando. —sonrió bastante relajado— pero si no lo hacen — lo que su voz decía era muy diferente a la de su angelical rostro— yo disfrutare del campamento mientras Rei los hace sufrir bajo mis órdenes y créanme que ha estado practicando métodos de tortura.

Los demás integrantes del equipo solo miraron al mencionado quien tenía una sonrisa tétrica sobre su rostro, ya era conocido por todos el nivel de sadismo del vice-capitán así que era de esperar que tuviera alguna que otra técnica de tortura avanzada en su mente.

Los jóvenes del instituto internacional/nacional de Japón tomaron un autobús hasta su destino, mientras algunos que se quedaban dormidos se les dibujaba algunos bocetos realmente extraños o otros graciosos en el rostro, el capitán iba mirando su celular con mucha detención mientras que una que otra vez una leve insinuación de sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y luego lanzaba un suspiro mientras apagaba la pantalla del móvil para luego volver a meterlo en su bolsillo.

— te vas a quedar sin batería si sigues así. —le dijo el peli naranja

— … puede que si ¿aún no te rindes? —preguntó el chico de ojos color cielo mientras miraba directo a los ojos color escarlata de su compañero de asientos. — sí que eres persistente, si dedicases toda esa energía en tus jugadas podrías mejorar más de— fue interrumpido con un imprudente besó por parte de Izaya. Shiro dejo que el chico de cabello anaranjado terminase para susurrarle al oído— no me gusta esta abajo— se alejo y se volteó a mirar hacia la ventana el continuo paisaje marino.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se hospedarían se bajaron todos, para dejar sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos reservados para ellos, antes de llegar a la residencia principal vieron una cancha de basquetbol en donde antes de que todos pudieran oponerse Shiro se adelanto dejando su bolso tirado mientras los demás se le acercaban.

— bien como les dije será ahora ¿Quién será el primero en jugar contra mí? —miró el balón en las manos de Ogami.

— claro que seré yo, ni creas que te dejare ganar no me voy a contener— tiro su chaqueta al piso y se acercó al otro azabache.

— qué hermoso discurso pero deja que tu juego me lo demuestre. —sonrió mientras le robaba el balón y comendaba a esquivar enérgicamente los ataques de Rei los cuales eran constantes y peligrosos era casi como tratar de esquivar una navaja, así que había la probabilidad de que el moreno le pudiese robar el balón pero de todas maneras los iba a recuperar en su intento de anotar.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y lentamente todos se comenzaron a unir al juego para poner cierta dificultad en el juego ya que el capitán así lo había querido así mismo había comenzado a llegar más gente, mejor dicho distintos equipos que Shiro Kitetsu ya había tenido el placer de conocer hasta el momento se encontraba mirando el mini partido: Touo, Seirin, Shutoku y no descartaba que comenzasen a llegar más equipos.

— he tenemos espectadores— comentó Danel mientras lanzaba un pase hacia Izaya pero fue interceptado por su querido capitán quien estaba a punto de anotar cuando Hidekuni se interpuso creando una pared pero de todas maneras el más bajo lo esquivo y comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad dribleando a los que se interponían con gran facilidad finalmente anotó el decimo punto y el ultimo.

— Listo de circo, quiero que lo demás sea una sorpresa—todos lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza

— realmente estás loco, pero tienes buenas jugadas que quiero— dijo uno de los gemelos Madara.

Todos los del equipo tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la cancha dejando a unos espectadores curiosos y ansiosos por verlos jugar nuevamente, sin dudas este año todo sería muy diferente si tan solo un jugador de ese equipo podía detener a otros cinco de sus compañeros que se veían lo bastante fuertes como Touo, si no es que más.

# POV. KUROKO.

Al igual que el año pasado Riko nos había traído al campamento de entrenamiento para mejorar nuestras habilidades, al llegar vimos que Touo también estaba aquí pero estaban mirando junto a Shutoku un partido que se veía realmente interesante, nosotros también nos acercamos y allí nuevamente lo vi, allí jugando contra cinco estaba la persona con quien me había besado y que aún nos mandábamos mensajes o incluso algunas llamadas.

— Ese es Shiro ¿no? —preguntó Aomine.

— Si —respondió Kagami quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían— pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? —se preguntó a si mismo mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a observar.

Al rato se detuvieron cuando Kaijo, Rakuzan y Yosen venían hacía esta dirección, Akashi se acerco a mi lado pero su mirada se dirigió hacia la figura de Shiro quien venía con su rostro serio seguido de otros chicos bastante intimidantes.

— Oe! Kitetsu ¿podemos hablar…—preguntó Kagami pero más que una pregunta parecía una suplica

— no puedo, lo siento estoy ocupado con mi equipo pero pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y hablaremos— sonrió pero esta vez cierto brillo desconocido inundo sus ojos color azul diamante. Siguieron su camino sin decir nada más que eso, seguí a Shiro hasta que se perdió entre la silueta de los demás jugadores.

— ¿Quiénes eran esos? —preguntó Kise un poco confundido

— Vestían el uniforme del instituto nacional de Japón. — aclaró Midorima mientras acomodaba sus gafas. — no han participado en partidos de baloncesto desde hace tiempo es raro ver que ahora se están interesando nuevamente, en todo caso habrá que tener cuidado con ellos— miró a Akashi mientras este solo se alejo y comenzó a caminar dentro de la residencia.

Supongo que ya lo conocía preferí mantenerme en silencio, en ese momento recibí un mensaje

# DE: SHIRO

ASUNTO. HOLA

 _"Qué bueno que estés aquí espero que tengas un tiempo para mí y que podamos tomarnos un batido, es broma me alegra verte. "_ #

Rápidamente conteste el mensaje:

# PARA: SHIRO

ASUNTO. -

apestas en las bromas ¿sabes? pero a mi también me alegra verte, pero no tendré tiempo para ti tengo que entrenar y además tengo a mi novio aquí cerca. " #

Puse en silencio el celular mientras me dirigía hacia los dormitorios que habían dispuesto para nosotros, de vez en cuando miraba mi celular que parpadeaba de seguro Shiro ya me había respondido, estaba a punto de responder pero Akashi-kun se acerco a mí y guarde rápidamente el celular en mi bolsillo.

— Me alegra verte de nuevo, Tetsuya— poso su mano en mi cabello. — has estado bastante distante conmigo… —su voz parecía apenada


	14. Campamento de confusiones

capitulo 14: campamento de confusiones

# POV. KUROKO

— Has estado muy distante conmigo— Akashi poso su mano sobre mi cabello bajando delicadamente hasta mi mejilla para luego depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

Desde el besó con Shiro me había comenzado a comportar de manera extraña con Akashi pero desde hace un par de semanas simplemente no me apetecía estar físicamente con el pelirrojo, me parecía algo innecesario en mi día cotidiano quizá estaba demasiado "encaprichado" con Shiro ya que a diferencia de Akashi, él parece demasiado inexperto en todo lo que se refiere al amor y con el besó de los batidos donde podía mantener el control junto a él o incluso guiarlo me daba muchas más ganas de solo platicar con el pelinegro, hablar de cosas triviales hasta de un "nosotros" sin embargo yo aún estaba con Akashi y no podía dejarme llevar por otra persona eso no era algo que yo haría.

— Lo siento… he estado un poco ocupado tratando de mejorar más— me disculpe, claramente con una mentira. — ahora tengo que guardar el equipaje más tarde nos vemos— me separe del agarre del pelirrojo y me fui con el resto del equipo, di un gran suspiro y luego vi el mensaje de Shiro.

# DE: SHIRO

ASUNTO. ABURRIDO.

" que aburrido Kuroko, nunca puedes ser amable conmigo ¿acaso no puedes dejar a tu novio por mí un momento? vamos… se divertido y ven a verme prometo que te mostrare algo divertido." #

Me reí para mí solo mientras entraba a la pieza que compartiría con Kagami-kun, me dedique a guardar las cosas para luego ir a darme un baño estaba realmente cansado por el viaje y aún más con esta situación de Akashi no podía darme el lujo de engañarlo cuando se supone que tengo sentimientos por el… aunque ya no estoy tan seguro de eso.

# POV. AKASHI.

Me dirigía al sector que Rakuzan había alquilado los dormitorios cuando literalmente choque con el antiguo reemplazo de Mayuzumi, Shiro Kitetsu.

— Lo sien— se iba a disculpar pero luego me miro bien y sonrió— diría que lo siento pero sería una mentira —una sonrisa prepotente de dibujo en sus labios.

— ¿aun quieres derrotarme? —pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta.

— Yo no te quiero derrotar, ya lo hice… no tienes oportunidad contra mi equipo, nadie ni siquiera Seirin podrá detenernos, pero no me detendré ahí te robare todo lo que es tuyo así que es mejor que te cuides. —advirtió mientras se dirigía al otro salón donde estaba el comedor.

¿Qué demonios significó esa advertencia? ¿Qué me iba a robar? ¿el equipo, empresa… ? A Tetsuya jamás podría tocarlo es más porque lo odia tanto por ser comparado con él. pero entonces ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sus palabras me daban una y otra vez vueltas en la cabeza mientras me cambiaba de ropa para ir a entrenar.

— Kitetsu te has vuelto un digno enemigo tal y como lo predije… —comenté al aire mientras simplemente dejaba su advertencia de lado y salía de habitación actuando como si aquello no me importara siendo que era lo contrario.

# POV. KUROKO.

Luego del baño mire mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Shiro pero luego simplemente no lo hice quizá por que el tema de Akashi me daba vueltas en la cabeza impidiéndome que me dejase llevar, me recosté en la cama para poder pensar mejor pero el sonido de mi tono de llamada interrumpió mi meditación.

—¿quieres salir esta noche? — era la voz de Akashi

— Lo siento pero mañana tengo que entrenar hasta tarde será otro día. —me excuse para no tener que verlo esta noche.

— está bien… como quieras te veo en la cena. —se despidió.

Apague la pantalla del móvil y me quede mirando aquel aparato sin vida que yacía en mi mano quieto como un animal dócil esperando otra llamada pero esta vez que fuese del pelinegro que confundía mi mente.

— ¿Qué voy hacer? —me pregunté mientras me levantaba quedando sentado en la cama.

— Maldición! —entro Kagami-kun mientras su rostro parecía estar hecho una furia— ¿Dónde está? —comenzó a buscar algo en el suelo mientras esparramaba la ropa en el suelo hasta que al parecer encontró algo. —espero que no haya perdido su maldito celular—su voz sonaba bastante enojada, jamás la había oído así— … Kitetsu! tengo que hablar contigo maldición no me dejes colgado— grito— no te estoy gritando— aclaró— por favor… déjame decirte lo que en verdad sucedió— habló un poco más calmado— ¿Cómo que no es necesario? —su cara de confusión parecía no tener fin — entonces déjame hablar contigo un momento. —cuando cortó lanzó al pobre celular contra la pared y quedó hecho trizas, se sentó en la cama con el rostro en las manos trataba de tranquilizarse… jamás había visto a Taiga de esa manera ni siquiera cuando terminamos, al parecer Shiro no solo me confundía a mi si no que muchas personas…

No pregunté nada después de todo Kagami parecía bastante descontrolado que ni siquiera me hubiese respondido mi pregunta, salí en dirección al comedor para luego ir cerca de la cancha de baloncesto que en ese momento estaría desierta.

Me senté bajo un árbol, el silencio en verdad me ayudaba a concentrarme y a centrar mis ideas que últimamente no habían sido las mejores al intentar romper con Akashi pero luego de conversarlo con mi abuela termine olvidándome de la idea por un rato pero no por completo.

— ¿Kuroko? —me sorprendí al escuchar esa voz —qué bueno que te encuentro— esa persona se sentó a mi lado, baje la mirada y me quede en silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede Midorima-kun? — trate de no mirarlo.

— Has estado raro ¿sabes que soy tu amigo no? —se acomodó las gafas.

— ¿te mandó Akashi? —devolví la pregunta— supongo que si… no me sucede nada solo que no estoy de ánimos para convivir con tanta gente es raro venir de vacaciones todos juntos.

— era el plan de Akashi… el quería pasar más tiempo contigo— su vista estaba fija en el horizonte— nuevamente Takao me ha estado preguntando acerca de lo que pasó. —mire su perfil y luego le respondí.

— eso ya no va a volver a suceder… ambos sabemos que fue un error —mire en dirección hacia la gran casa.

— Lo sé, estoy con el nanodayo y a pesar de todo— se quedo cayado un momento y hundió su cara en sus rodillas— es importante para mí.

# POV. MAYUZUMI.

Me escape de los cuartos para ir a dar una vuelta, Akashi había organizado vacaciones para todos los ex miembros de su equipo en Teiko o mejor dicho vacaciones para estar con Kuroko hasta ese momento solo esas personas estarían en la gran residencia pero al llegar vi a Shiro jugando con el uniforme de otro instituto quedé un poco sorprendido, hace meses que no lo había visto.

Mientras caminaba vi a Kuroko junto al peli verde de Shutoku, escuche lo que hablaban y decidí tomarles una foto de seguro me serviría para algo luego desde el Angulo que me encontraba parecía que se estaban besando, no me apetecía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Akashi disfrutaba con su novio me vengaría por separarme de Shiro.

Por la tarde me separe del grupo y compre un celular desechable para enviar el mensaje a Akashi no me agradaba la idea de que se desquitase conmigo por "ayudarle" a ver la verdad distorsionada.

# PARA: 1X1X1X11

ASUNTO. INFIEL.

"Tu querido Kuroko Tetsuya te es infiel con tu querido amigo Midorima si no crees en mis palabras supongo que creerás en estas pruebas… " #

Envié la imagen junto al mensaje y luego apague el celular para luego quitar el chip para arrojarlo en el basurero que estaba cerca.


	15. Cielo de cristal

capitulo 15: cielo de cristal.

# POV. SHIRO.

— Bien, su primer entrenamiento será nadar hasta esa isla mientras yo voy en esto— enseñe la moto acuática que había alquilado para mi uso. — bueno que esperan vayan por sus bañadores y cuando estén listo nos vamos, siento que este será un muy buen día para acampar.

— ¿acampar? —preguntaron todos un poco desorientados por mis palabras.

— Si, acampar esta residencia ya había sido alquilado por otra persona así que solo los traje aquí para mostrar lo que podemos hacer a nuestros rivales y… —hice un pequeña pausa — para almorzar no pensaba quedarme mucho aquí.

— entonces… nos quedaremos a la intemperie. —dio por hecho Shinobu

— No exactamente— habló por mi Rei— con el capitán… —arrastro la última palabra para molestarme— alquilamos una cabaña que está en esa isla —apunto a la isla— y tiene lo mismo que esa— se refirió a la gran casa a la que habíamos llegado.

— Si lo dices tú creo que hay que esperar algo malo— habló el novio del vice capitán, Danel.

— Quieres que te golpee? — lo miro con cara de pocos amigos— si digo que tiene lo mismo es porque tiene lo mismo y es porque no pienso quedarme en una pocilga eso ya todos deberían de saberlo— grito, llamando la atención de algunas personas a nuestro alrededor. — mejor ya vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde, recuerden que deben nadar— sonrió tétricamente mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

— sí que das miedo— susurre

Rei me llevo hasta la isla ya que por desconocidas razones el sabia conducir una moto acuática y yo no, estuvimos esperando a que los demás llegasen casi tres horas y al fin el ultimo llego, avanzamos por la selvática vegetación hasta llegar a una gran casona bastante bonita al entrar habían algunas personas que se encargarían de servirnos las comidas y arreglar los cuartos como solo nosotros sabíamos de esta casa teníamos todos los cuartos para nosotros.

# POV. KUROKO.

Desde la conversación con Midorima habían pasado exactamente una media hora, me encontraba solo bajo el mismo árbol pero por alguna extraña razón no me sentía muy a gusto con toda esta situación realmente era agotador tener que aguantar con esto ¿Por qué no podían dejar todo en el pasador? ¿Por qué era necesario recordar todo? tenía tantas preguntas en mi mente que probablemente no le daría solución y las dejaría guardadas en la caja del olvido hasta que muy pronto alguien las volviese a despertar.

— tantas personas pero me siento solo… —hable al silencio y calma que me rodeaba, mire las nubes con algunas formas extrañas y decidí charlar con Shiro por lo menos eso me haría sentir mejor.

 _# PARA: SHIRO_

 _ASUNTO. ¿OCUPADO?_

 _¿podemos hablar? #_

Al rato después recibí su llamada. —¿Sucede algo? — pregunto

— No… bueno un poco solo no me siento bien… —conteste con mi voz monótona

— _mmm… si estuviera allí iría contigo, pero ahora no estoy exactamente allí._ —

— ¿Qué dices? si te vi esta mañana… —dije algo desconcertado

— _Si pero ese no era nuestro destino, esa era la primera parada_ —

— ah… entiendo pero no nos veremos? —le pregunte, quizás estaba cerca y podíamos reunirnos para charlar.

— _me gustaría pero tengo que entrenar, quizás la próxima si? te invito un batido de vainilla cuando nos veamos de nuevo ¿te parece?_

— Sí, bueno nos vemos después. —di por terminada la conversación y corte la llamada.

# POV. AKASHI.

— Que demonios es esto! —grite en mi habitación, era una fotografía de Tetsuya y Shintaro besándose— ¿Cómo se atreven? Acaso pensaban verme la cara de imbécil esos dos… —apreté el celular contra mi mano.

Por fin mi mente comenzaba a reaccionar, la razón por la que Tetsuya ya no quería estar conmigo, la razón de que él se alejara de mi todo… esos dos tenían algo a mis espaldas y me habían querido ver la cara de imbécil pero no iba a tolerar esto, ya me había aguantado que Daiki hubiese sido el primero de Tetsuya ya no tenía paciencia para sus juegos.

Apreté los puños, mi corazón latía rápidamente sentía un leve dolor en mi garganta, sentía como si algo me quemase dentro no podía tolerar tal cosa menos de alguien tan importante para mí como lo es Tetsuya ya lo había perdonado cuando fue novio de Daiki pero ya no podía tolerar tal cosa y menos si había sido con Shintaro alguien se decía ser mi mano derecha, el era la única persona en quien podía confiar pero por lo visto se aprovecho de esto, necesitaba desahogarme me dirigí en dirección hacia el dormitorio de Chihiro; toque la puerta y espere a que alguien abriese pero al parecer no había nadie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el peli plata— pensé que ya no me necesitarías después de todo tienes a tu querido Kuroko— su rostro serio como siempre encajaba a la perfección con sus palabras.

— No es de tu incumbencia… —apenas y pude hablarle

— tienes razón, después de todo solo te sirvo para una cosa: suplir a tu querida sombra— me miró a los ojos— me preguntó si también planeabas acostarte con Shiro, posiblemente el era más parecido a Kuroko que yo y lo puedo decir en todos los sentidos… ¿pero… que te hizo cambiar de idea? —preguntó

— Eso…

— No quiero saberlo, será mejor que te vayas— entro en la habitación y cerró nuevamente esa puerta en la que había estado esperando, nuevamente estaba solo y ahora con más cosas en la cabeza que tan solo esa imagen de mi novio y mi mejor amigo.

¿Por qué había traído a Kitetsu? Solo porque se parecía a Tetsuya? o quizá vi en él algo que no puedo explicar bien o tan solo me sentí en el pasado por un momento y luego cuando el verdadero Tetsuya vino a mi no lo necesite más para estar en el pasado… quizá solo fue algún capricho de mi absoluta voluntad pero la verdad es que no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta.

Aún no sabía qué hacer y eso era algo inesperadamente nuevo para mí de hecho todo lo que en mi vida había girado en torno al peli celeste se estaba cayendo a pedazos provocando que mi mente se nublara y fuese incapaz de pensar racionalmente, la ira por un momento se apoderaba de mi mente pero luego daba el pasó a la tristeza pero ninguna concluía en algo, no me encontré con Tetsuya hasta el final de las vacaciones que había preparado para que estuviéramos juntos y mejorar nuestra relación.

— Akashi-kun te sucede algo ? siento que me has estado evitando desde que nos fuimos a ese campamento. —habló Tetsuya.

Luego de casi dos semanas pensando en qué hacer ya tenía una decisión sobre el tema y me había reunido con el peli celeste para hacérsela saber.


	16. Lluvia de cristales

_**capitulo 16: lluvia de cristales.**_

# POV. AKASHI.

El día no era el mejor de todos el cielo estaba gris amenazando con que pronto comenzarían a caer algunas gotas desde arriba y ya tenía mi decisión tomada no podía continuar con esta relación por más que me doliera él me había sido infiel y no soy de los que perdonan.

— ¿Akashi-kun? —me miro directo a los ojos.

— Tuviste algo con Shintaro? —pregunté directo.

mi pregunta al parecer le sorprendió, miro hacia otro lado y me respondió— eso pasó hace tiempo, no tuvo importancia…

— Pues a mí se me importa ¿creen que nunca me iba a enterar, acaso pensaban verme la cara de imbécil!? —subí un poco el volumen de mi voz— no me jodas!

— eso no tuvo importancia y además sucedió hace mucho… ¿Por qué quieres sacarlo exactamente ahora? —pregunto— eso no tuvo importancia, te lo juro fue solo una vez, créeme— me miró directo a los ojos.

— No seas zorra, no puedo seguir con alguien como tú— le grite, su rostro palideció y su voz se perdió en alguna parte. — se acabo no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me jodiste y seguir adelante.

— ¿no crees en mi? —habló con un hilo de voz, sus ojos parecían comenzar a quebrarse pero no me arrepentí de mis palabras.

— no puedo creerte, no sabiendo que te revuelcas con cualquiera como una ramera— sentí una punzada en mi cuello cuando le decía esas duras palabras al peli celeste— se acabo no pienso dejar que me veas la cara de imbécil. — comencé a caminar lejos del.

# POV. KUROKO.

No podía creer en todas las palabras que me había dicho Akashi, había tantas cosas que quería gritarle pero no fui capaz mi garganta se cerró y apenas pude pronunciar algunas cosas sentía que en cualquier momento me rompería a llanto en alguna parte desconocida de Tokio, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno y luego desde el cielo comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de lluvia que habían sido pronosticadas para este día, mi ropa se estaba mojando pero aún mis pies no se detenían no tenía idea de adonde quería llegar pero no me importaba, en ese momento solo tenía las palabras con las que me había insultado Akashi, me sentía humillado y un poco desorientado.

— Kuroko… ¿Qué haces aquí? —levanté la vista y por fin mis pies se detuvieron cuando vi aquellos ojos azules que me hicieron derrumbarme.

—… Bueno nosotros nos vamos— escuche otras voces y vi como el solo asentía.

— Y…Yo… A… Akashi termino conmigo— apenas pronuncie ya que abundantes lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

— Ah… N-no llores— me abrazó — cálmate si—secó mis lagrimas— ven estas mojado el instituto está abierto hasta las ocho puedes cambiarte te prestare un poco de ropa— me condujo hasta el recinto, no soltó mi mano en ningún momento.

El instituto era enorme, parecía ser lujoso tan solo por las diferente esculturas y pinturas que había en algunos pasillos y paredes entre tantas cosas que no vi muy bien ya que las lagrimas seguían cayendo y no podía detenerlas, con la mano que tenia libre me las comencé a secar mi mano que estaba unida a la de Shiro se sentía tan cálida, como si tan solo su tacto me tranquilizase y me hiciese sentir mejor no tenía muchas palabras para describir aquella cálida sensación que me transmitía su mano o quizá solo no quería describirla ya que sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba.

— ten puedes ponerte mi equipo de gimnasia está limpio— soltó mi mano y aquella sensación se fue con él. — voy a estar afuera para que te sientas más comodón si quieres te puedes duchar hay agua caliente y tengo una toalla— apuntó a su taquilla

— Gracias. —tomé la toalla y el salió de los vestidores.

El agua cálida se sentía bastante agradable, cada gota que recorría desde mi cabello hasta la punta de los pies me ayudo a relajarme me seque el rostro con la toalla de Shiro y luego me seque el cuerpo mi ropa interior estaba húmeda así que la deje de lado, cuando me di cuenta estaba oliendo la polera que me había prestado Shiro y luego me la puse mi corazón latía con una rapidez fluida pero sentí como la sangre subía en dirección hacia mi rostro. Al salir Shiro estaba sentado en el suelo mirando su móvil y luego desvió su mirada hacia mí, tenido su mano y me pasó un bolso.

— ten para tu ropa húmeda. —aclaró, se levanto con rapidez

— te lo agradezco mucho— baje la mirada y me dirigí nuevamente hacia el vestidos para guardar mi ropa húmeda en el bolso que Shiro me había dado.

Mientras guardaba la ropa sentí una mirada en mi espalda, me sentí algo incomodó e incluso algo torpe en mi movimientos, cuando al fin termine mis ojos se detuvieron junto a los del peli negro, quien solo dio un gran bostezo.

— estuve entrenando desde la mañana… estoy algo cansado…— se disculpo por su bostezo— ven vamos a tomar algo— me tendió su mano y yo gustoso la acepte aunque sentí como la sangre comenzaba arder mientras subir hasta mis mejillas por lo que baje mi cabeza y lo seguí hasta la cafetería.

Al llegar hasta la cafetería, había unas cuantas personas riendo y hablando bastante fuerte pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba si no el hecho de que los latidos de mi corazón latían despavoridos por el contacto con la mano del pelinegro, se detuvo en una mesa con vista hacia afuera donde aún seguía lloviendo fuertemente, se sentó frente a mí y sus ojos azules comenzaron a invadirme por lo que tuve que desviar la mía hacía la ventana.

— ¿por qué terminaron? —preguntó mirando también por la ventana. — si fue por mis mensajes en verdad lo siento… —continuo.

— no fue por eso… fue por algo del pasado, yo tuve una relación con uno de sus amigos antes de lo nuestro y parecía que no sabía de ello… bueno solo fue una vez y no tuvo importancia para ninguno de los dos yo… no pensé que esto sucedería cuando lo hice…— mi voz se comenzó a cerrar.

— ¿Lo quieres?

— No lo sé… mis sentimientos ya no son los mismo y ahora no creo que lo sean con todas las palabras que me dijo…—fui interrumpido.

— ¿te insulto? —su voz parecía estar enfadada pero no me atreví a mirar su rostro.

— Si…

— Que bastardo, el no se merece estar contigo y si te hubiese querido no te habría dicho nada que te lastimase aún con toda la ira del mundo yo no lo haría. — le mire un poco sorprendido por sus palabras. — sabes… puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea— dijo seguro de sí, mi pequeño ser pervertido se activo y comencé a reír— ¿he que sucede?

— Lo que sea? —pregunte mientras sonreí.

— eh… no todo… pero si cuando te sientas mal a eso me refiero— se sonrojo un poco— por lo menos te hice sonreír— me dio una sonrisa

— ¿Shiro-kun…— hablo una chica bastante linda.

— Ah… hola Kobayashi-san ¿estas trabajando? —sonrió para ella también.

— S-Si… ¿Qué se van a servir? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

— el quiere un batido de vainilla y yo quiero un chocolate caliente sin azúcar. —ordeno aún con esa hermosa sonrisa en sobre sus labios, fruncí mi ceño y me dedique a mirar por la ventana.


	17. Nuevo comienzo

capitulo 17: nuevo comienzo.

# POV KUROKO

— bien se los traeré enseguida. —comento la chica y se fue. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegó nuevamente la chica— aquí esta.

— ¿Cuánto es?

— no es nada, esto va de mi parte— mi sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia.

— A…Ah… bueno… gracias…— dijo Shiro.

— Bueno, nos vemos mañana. —se despidió la tal Kobayashi.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, me comencé a tomar mi batido en silencio— oye Kuroko deberías probar esto— tendió su tazón con chocolate caliente.

— no gracias— utilice mi voz monótona, no quise mirarlo y solo me encogí de hombros mientras seguía bebiendo mi batido de vainilla.

# POV. SHIRO.

La ruptura entre Akashi y Kuroko no me hizo sentir tan bien como pensé que iba ser, al contrario me sentí mal y un poco culpable pero se me pasó cuando oí que no era mi culpa no me gustaba ver al peli celeste triste me hacía sentir mal conmigo mismo así que lo lleve hasta la cafetería para tomar algo, pero desde que Kobayashi se fue Kuroko no me miraba a la cara desde hace un rato, comencé a tomar un poco de mi chocolate cuando una lucecita en mi cabeza se prendió, estaba celoso… aunque no tenía motivos.

Tomé un sorbo grande y me acerque hasta el peli celeste que miraba por la ventana y no notó mi presencia tras él así que aproveche para voltear su cabeza para darle un besó con chocolate, me separe por un momento para ver su expresión que era bastante cautivante, su rostro sonrojado y el hilo de saliva que nos mantenía unidos…

— Ella no me interesa, yo estoy muy interesado en ti— me acerque nuevamente a sus labios.

Lentamente fui acabando con el espacio que nos separaba con una mano sostuve su rostro junto al mío y la otra la uní con la mía para que no pudiese huir lentamente fui profundizando el besó cuando Kuroko me dio permiso abriendo su cavidad, introduje mi lengua y comenzamos un juego que solo se detenía cada cierto tiempo para tomar un poco de aire y luego continuar, permanecimos así por un rato hasta que me separe definitivamente.

— ¿Qué me dices? ¿estás dispuesto a olvidarte de Akashi? —susurre en su oído, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja mientras el solo soltaba un pequeño gemido.

— p… pero… que dices…— dijo algo sonrojado tratando de ocultar su rostro pero yo se lo impedía.

— ¿quiero intentar estar contigo? —nuevamente susurre a su oído pero esta vez besé su cuello dejando marcado un vistoso besó en su pálida piel.

— yo… —trataba de decir algo— no lo sé… —seguí besando su cuello, sin importar que no encontrábamos en un lugar público.

— No voy a parar hasta que aceptes…— seguí con lo que hacía.

— está bien! acepto! —grito mientras me separaba del….

— genial entonces estamos saliendo— sonreí y le robe un pequeño beso en la mejilla. — será mejor que nos lo tomemos con calma —tome su mano— después de todo vienes saliendo de una relación— comencé a mirar sus finos dedos contra los míos…

Mire la hora ya faltaban casi media hora para que el instituto cerrara totalmente sus puertas y si no quería quedarme encerrado dentro debíamos irnos, me levante con Kuroko y caminamos de la mano hasta la salida vi nuestro reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta principal entre nosotros no había mucha diferencia de estaturas quizá le ganaba por unos tres o cuatro centímetros más o menos, mi heterocromía no se notaba en la oscuridad ni los ojos color cian del peli celeste, estreche más su mano contra la mía cuando noté que seguía lloviendo y parecía que no iba a parar, en la entrada estaba mi paraguas lo tomé y salimos al fin del instituto.

— ¿te llevó a tu casa? —le pregunté

— está bien— susurró.

Bajo el pequeño paraguas nos rosábamos de vez en cuando, las luces de los faroles no iluminaban lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro tenía el deseo de ver su rostro sonrojado nuevamente pero me contenía como le había dicho debíamos ir con calma no quería que esta relación fuese solo de pasión si no que mi meta era enamorarlo totalmente, dejarlo desarmado ante mí y luego exhibirlo como un trofeo ante Akashi quien sufriría la verdadera humillación.

— Adiós —besé su frente— nos vemos luego— me despedí pero Kuroko no soltó mi mano lo mire nuevamente y con la tenue luz pude ver su rostro estaba sonrojado, me acerque su respiración chocaba contra la mía posé mis manos en su rostro y nuestros labios se rozaron fugazmente

— Tetsuya, entra— nos interrumpió una anciana.

# POV. KUROKO

Entre el la casa mi abuela me quedó mirando un rato esperando alguna respuesta que fuese más o menos pasable o que concordara con lo que ella deseaba oír, me quedé en silencio de vez en cuando la miraba a los ojos… esos ojos acusadores que deseaban destriparme con sus propias manos al cabo de unos minutos no lo soportó más y rompió el silencio con tan solo una pregunta que desencadeno muchas más en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿tremiste con Akashi? —pregunto sería.

— él termino conmigo.

— ¿Quién era él?

— es… Shiro mi nuevo novio

— ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

— hace casi un año, no es de tu incumbencia de todos modos para que te enteres por mi parte Akashi me dijo cosas que no voy a ser capaz de perdonar ni ahora ni no sé, no creo poder hacerlo y menos por ti. — la mire a los ojos— es un imbécil, ahora si no te molesta me iré a dormir ha sido un día bastante largo para mí. —comencé a caminar hacía mi cuarto.

Lance un suspiro al aire realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo conmigo, fue muy imprudente haber aceptado la petición de Shiro cuando apenas hace unos momentos estaba llorando por lo mal que me había tratado Akashi cuando termino conmigo y luego me estaba besando acaloradamente con Shiro en una cafetería ese realmente no había sido yo, mañana aclararía la situación con Shiro y Akashi para que toda mi rutina volviese a la normalidad no me gustan los cambios muy fuertes no me siento cómodo con eso; pero una parte de mi no quiere que todo vuelva a ser como era antes donde todo era monótono, aburrido y de un color gris que con la llegada del pelinegro en mi vida todo me sabía de diferentes colores incluso se puede decir que ha sido divertido lo que hemos vivido. Mire mi celular que tenía una antigua fotografía en donde salíamos yo y Akashi felices, me pregunté a mi mismo cuando había sido ese momento lo único que recuerdo que fue antes de la llegada del pelinegro en mi vida…

Shiro Kitetsu era como una moneda siempre mostraba una parte del y la otra permanecía oculta aunque el tiempo entre nosotros no había sido mucho siento que trata de interponer algo entre ambos como si ocultara algo que no quisiese que vea pero que de algún modo trata de ocultar cegándome con su luz siento que tarde o temprano terminare cayendo ante el o peor me enamorare completamente y me hará sangrar por ese amor que produce que mi mente se nuble de todo pensamiento racional y tan solo siga mi instinto.


	18. Conociendote

_**Capitulo 18: conociendote.**_

El anime kuroko no Basquet no me pertence a mí si no que al gran Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y yo solo utilizo sus personajes para dar cierta realidad a mi historia.

* * *

# POV. SHIRO.

Me dirigía a mi casa cuando en ese mismo instante me encontré con mi antiguo mejor amigo en un parque cercano a la casa de mis abuelos se me acercó a paso ligero, parecía desorientado posiblemente ebrio jamás había visto a Kagami Taiga de tal manera incluso se podría decir que me daba un poco de lastima verlo en tal estado tan deplorable pero no iba a perdonarlo tan fácil después de lo que me hicieron esos imbéciles, deberían de estar agradecido de los términos que puse para nuestra "reconciliación".

— Debes escucharme… por favor… Kitetsu —me abrazó con fuerza casi provocando que expulsara el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, olía a cerveza y sake entre otros alcoholes que se escapaban en aliento.

— Que quieres? —traté de alejarlo pero me fue imposible primero por la posición incomoda en la que me encontraba y segundo porque es como comparar un tigre con un gato de casa.

— quiero decirte la verdad— sujeto mi rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirase a los ojos o eso parecía hasta que intento besarme pero corrí mi rostro justo a tiempo— yo aún te quiero… por favor —susurró a mi oído y lancé una risa de negación.

—lastima si lo hubiese sabido hace dos años atrás me hubiese derretido en tus brazos pero ahora no me interesa. tengo un novio— solté sin previo aviso, sus ojos de color carmesí oscuro me miraron incrédulos. — es tu ex… Kuroko Tetsuya.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con eso? —preguntó aún sujetando mi rostro cerca del suyo.

— ¿lograr? pues simplemente es alguien que utilizare para llegar a cumplir todas mis metas, no creas que tú y Tatsuya me hicieron daño… créeme cuando te digo que lloverá sangre el día de la Winter Cup, descuida ese día tendrás todo el tiempo de explicarme lo que sucedió entre los tres hasta ese momento prepárate para dar lo mejor de ti, incluso lo podemos hacer más interesante si yo gano tendré algo a cambio y su tu ganas te daré algo que quieras.

— Quiero estar contigo, te quiero nuevamente como mi novio pero esta vez no quiero compartirte con nadie. —me abrazó.

— Esta bien, si me ganas terminare mi noviazgo con Kuroko Tetsuya y volveré contigo Taiga si es lo que realmente deseas pero asegúrate de dejarme a Rakuzan a mí y de ganar tu lugar como semi finalista. hasta entonces no bebas nuevamente —acaricie su cabello y su rostro con ambas manos— vete a casa— me separe del como pude pero antes que lo hiciese Taiga robo un beso de mis labios.

— entonces yo también cumpliré con mi parte ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —me pregunto.

— te lo haré saber ese día hasta entonces trabaja duro ¿si? —seguí con mi camino sin mirar atrás ya que eso significaría volver a ponerme como un estúpido delante del pelirrojo.

¿Qué es lo que quiero? realmente no lo había pensado de ese modo yo iba a ganarle a Akashi sin importar que pacto con el demonio tuviese que hacer pero iba a ganar pero no había pensado en el hecho inevitable de que tendría que derrotar a la luz y sombra de Seirin como habían sido apodados luego de ganar la copa de invierno, ese partido sería el más interesante que el que he de jugar pero sin duda no perderé tengo la confianza suficiente para decir que ese gran día será inolvidable para todos.

# POV. KAGAMI.

— Imbécil! te estuve buscando ¿Dónde te metiste, Taiga? —la voz de Himuro .

— fui a buscar a Kitetsu… yo gane hace tiempo y ahora por tú culpa el me odia. —como pude me acerque hasta la puerta de mi casa. —ahora déjame solo— tomé las llaves de mi bolsillo y entre mi departamento sin darle mayor importancia a mi "hermano"

 _\- Tatsuya y yo hace dos años hicimos una apuesta él que ganara se quedaría con el cariño de Kitetsu pero esa competencia entre ambos duro casi dos años además de que provoco que nos alejásemos totalmente del producto de nuestra contienda pero aún así seguí pensando en él, cuando vi a Kuroko por primera vez pensé que se trataba del pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así el peli celeste era alguien mucho más confuso que el pelinegro dueño de mi desastroso corazón pero necesitaba algo que me le recordase así que iniciamos una relación que acabo luego de ganar la Winter cup donde definitivamente yo había sido el único vencedor y dueño total de Shiro Kitetsu. Pero, ahora con todo esto estaba desorientado me sentía traicionado por el destino, lastimado de cierta manera dentro de mí o mejor dicho mi orgullo se había hecho añicos al verlo y oír sus pensamientos sobre mi más ahora con su reciente relación con Kuroko. Ahora luego de tanto tiempo solo en mi desierto apartamento deseaba desesperadamente perderme entre los brazos de Morfeo para alcanzar la paz y serenidad pero de algún modo… mis ojos no dejaban de llorar estaba destrozado y no pude evitarlo por ser un tonto…-_

~ UN PAR DE DÍAS ~

Me dirigía con un paso flemático hacía Seirin sin mucho ánimo de hacer algo, hoy no estaba de humor para la práctica pero aún así vine no me sentía preparado para afrontar la realidad… Kitetsu ahora era mi enemigo y Kuroko mi sombra era su aliado pero ambos en un mismo equipo no podía soportar la idea de ver al que fue mi pelinegro besando a otro aún que es demasiado sínico de mi parte, ya que, yo si lo hice - lancé un suspiro para seguir caminando-

— Eh, Kagami! —grito Hyuuga-sempai mientras me acercaba hasta la entrada donde está la mayoría de los chicos del equipo

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunte un poco extrañado de que no estuviesen en el gimnasio o en sus salones correspondientes.

— hoy iremos a entrenar contra el nacional de Japón— explico Riko— son relativamente nuevos en los campeonatos de baloncesto pero aún así sus antepasados han ganado un par de veces la Winter cup. —nos dio una pequeña introducción a lo que no íbamos enfrentar hoy en el entrenamiento— así que no se fíen, no han jugado por problemas técnicos y no por que no tengan talento—advirtió la castaña mientras subíamos al bus que nos llevaría al otro lado de la ciudad.

# POV. KUROKO.

sonreí para mi mismo cuando la entrenadora menciono el instituto de… de… mi novio, aún no me acostumbraba a decirlo en estos últimos días habíamos salido a diferentes lugares aprovechando el cálido clima que nos daba esta temporada del año, conocía en donde vivía él y a veces me escapaba a visitarlo cuando me daba la gana.

— Kuroko tu no jugaras hoy serás nuestra arma secreta— me saco de mis pensamientos, Riko con su voz autoritaria y yo solo asentí dando a entender que había captado todo el mensaje siendo que solo había oído lo último.

Llegamos al enorme edificio y nos estaban esperando los jugadores del equipo de básquet de esta escuela eran los chicos que habíamos visto jugar contra Shiro en el campamento pasado, busque instintivamente con la mirada al que es mi novio, que estaba al frente de todos los chicos con una sonrisa en su rostro al parecer aún no se había percatado de que nos acercábamos rápidamente a donde se encontraban ellos.

— Bienvenidos les enseñaremos donde está el gimnasio para que no se pierdan— saludo un rubio mientras que Shiro solo nos miró un rato aún con su típica sonrisa.

— ese no es el ex de Kagami— escuche una voz detrás de mí.

— pensé que iba en Rakuzan— la voz de Furihata se hizo presente.

— Que bueno es volver a verlos… —se acercó a nosotros— espero que tengamos un buen partido— se puso al lado de Riko para hablar unas cosas del partido al parecer el también era el entrenador de este equipo por un momento envidie a la entrenadora por tener su atención solo para ella pero eso duro poco cuando sus ojos azulinos se toparon con los míos y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

Íbamos caminando en dirección a los vestidores que se encontraban cerca del gimnasio allí me separe un poco del grupo ya que el cordón de mi zapatilla se había comenzado a desatar.

— Vas a jugar?

—no, por qué? —no mire a Shiro ya que estaba ocupado con mi zapatilla.

— no tengo ganas de ver el partido quieres ir a otro lugar, ahora no tengo clases— lo mire y estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco y miraba a la distancia donde se perdían los otros. — ¿Qué me dices?

— está bien ¿adónde quieres ir? —me levante sacudiéndome las rodillas pues tenían un poco de tierra.

— A esta hora no hay nadie en el parque— extendió su mano para que la tomase, yo obedecí su orden implícita y comenzamos a caminar con rumbo al "parque" aunque en realidad solo era el patio de la gran y lujosa escuela, ya había ido una vez con Shiro allí.

El camino fue calmo y silencioso podía sentir el latir de mi corazón apresurado por el contacto con la mano de Kitetsu, estaba muy nervioso pero el seguía con su tranquila mirada hacía al horizonte y me comencé a preguntar, el solo me había dicho que le gustaba y siempre era yo quien le decía "te quiero" y sí tal vez ya no le gustaba aunque llevábamos una semana y medía como pareja algo parecía que no era lo mismo.

— ¿te sucede algo? —pregunte para silenciar las voces en mi cabeza un momento.

— es, una tontería un amigo me dijo un par de cosas y aún pienso en eso, no te preocupes— besó mi frente.


	19. ¿amor?

_**capitulo 19: ¿amor?.**_

El anime kuroko no Basquet no me pertence a mí si no que al gran Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y yo solo utilizo sus personajes para dar cierta realidad a mi historia.

* * *

# POV. KUROKO.

— un amigo me dijo algo y mi cabeza aún le da vueltas a eso… no te preocupes— besó mi frente instintivamente lo sujete para que quedásemos en la misma altura y robé un beso en sus labios, el pelinegro posó sus manos en mis caderas para atraerme hacía el, lentamente comencé a cerrar mis ojos para dejarme llevar por aquel cálido besó.

Shiro comenzó a avanzar hasta que chocamos con un árbol de cerezo allí quede atrapado entre el árbol y la silueta de mi pelinegro me separe un instante para recuperar el aire perdido rápidamente mis labios se encontraron con los suyos fundiendo nuestra respiración, haciéndose una cada vez que el besó se intensificaba mis manos inquietas comenzaron a buscar su torso sentía una necesidad de tocarlo sentir que estaba allí y que no era un simple sueño pero el sujeto mis muñecas y las levanto sobre mi cabeza mientras con su mano libre me atrajo más cerca del.

— _te amo_ — se me escapo entre un suspiro, el besó se detuvo lentamente luego de eso.

— no quiero que esto vaya tan rápido, Tetsuya— separó definitivamente nuestros cuerpos

—… — lo miré un poco confundido y el solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó bajo el árbol donde nos habíamos besado.

— lo siento, pero yo salí con alguien así todo fue rápido y luego esa persona me abandono. — llevo la mirada hacia el cielo que se estaba cerrando con unos nubarrones.

— no te preocupes— me senté a su lado— te entiendo… — posé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el dejaba caer la suya sobre la mía. — tengo que preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Le has mencionado a alguien sobre nosotros? —pregunte inquieto por su respuesta.

— si somos novios después de todo se lo hice saber a mis amigos— su voz parecía indicar que estaba feliz—¿Por qué, tu no lo has hecho? —me devolvió la pregunta

— si lo he hecho. — respondí. — era solo una inquietud, después de todo eres el ex novio de Kagami y él es uno de mis amigos.

— ¿te preocupa Kagami? — saco su cabeza y comenzó a estirarse para ponerse más cómodo.

— un poco, no sé como lo tome ya que creo que aún tiene sentimientos por ti cuando salíamos algunas veces me llamaba por tu nombre. —el tomo mi mano.

— el no me gusta, me gustas tú y no me interesa lo que Kagami piense o quiera, solo tú me importas— mordió mi oreja y luego deposito un beso en ese lugar.

# POV. SHIRO.

 _¿Solo Kuroko me importa? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de decir esas cosas? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que mi plan es malo? ¿Por qué comienzo a sentir esto por él?_

Kuroko Tetsuya mi enemigo, mi novio él es con quien planeo destruir a Akashi y hacerle sentir lo que es perder el orgullo, pero ahora todo comienza a cambiar cuando veo esos ojos color celeste me olvido de mi objetivo y comienzo a pensar en él ¿acaso sabía lo que estaba planeando? o tan solo era él… ¿Por qué sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente? — _ **Te amo**_ — ¿por qué siento que me duele tan solo pensar en verle triste? supongo que soy un estúpido y caí, ahora el me tiene prisionero pero ¿Cuándo fue.. que me enamore del? quizá fue cuando sus labios tocaron los míos por primera vez o su voz llena de vida con la que llama por mi nombre, tengo tantas posibilidades de cuál fue el motivo de mi loco delirio y ahora enfermedad aún así tengo el nombre del virus… Kuroko Tetsuya.

— Te dije que me gustas mucho— estreche su mano contra la mía para sentir su cálido contacto contra la palma de mi mano, al sentir la calidez como pequeñas hormigas mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

— yo igual te quiero— besó mi mejilla, en el lugar donde posó sus suaves labios sobre mi piel comenzó a recorrerme una cálida corriente provocando querer tocar esos suaves labios de un pálido rosa.

me levante y él hizo lo mismo, sostuve su rostro de tez porcelana con una mano mientras el color de sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa tenue y débil levante un poco su mentón para dejar el camino libre a hacia sus labios los cuales me tentaban cada segundo que pasaba, lentamente al acercarme podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro toque sus labios con los míos fugazmente y una corriente comenzó a recorrerlos sin poder resistir más lo besé mis movimientos eran un poco torpes y no demostraban mi experiencia ya que ese era un efecto de la enfermedad Kuroko Tetsuya, pero aún así me recupere y besé con soltura sus labios sentía su lengua chocar contra mis dientes pidiendo permiso para entrar así que abrí un poco y estas comenzaron una danza exótica que parecía ser una batalla por el dominio, nuestro besó fue interrumpido por una constante lluvia que comenzó a mojarnos con rapidez, entrelacé mis dedos por su cabello mojado y comencé a acariciarlo con delicadeza aquellas hebras color cielo.

— entremos, el partido ya habrá terminado y tus sempai's estar preocupados— volví a tomar su mano.

— está bien —sonrió, _era realmente hermoso cuando sonreía de tal manera él no era una sombra… él era mi luz me había liberado de aquella oscuridad que me consumía y lo mejor era que solo es mío no debía compartirlo con nadie._

comenzamos a dirigirnos hasta el gimnasio y la lluvia comenzó a tornarse más intensa vi a los chicos de mi equipo chocando puños de seguro habían ganado como había de esperar de tales monstruos, al estar más cerca solté la mano de Kuroko para que fuese hacía sus compañeros quienes estaban hablando en secreto.

— Eh! capitán que bueno que llegas— grito Danel mientras sonreía soberbiamente— ¿estuviste entretenido? — apuntó a Kuroko.

— no es de tu incumbencia, ¿le enseñaron lo que les pedí?

— Si, el pelirrojo no fue problema para nosotros— dijo el mayor de los Madara.

— es bueno, bien deben estar cansador partido— la ironía se apodero de mi— así que por qué no vamos a comer algo en la cafetería? —pregunte mientras los otros solo sonreían.

— eres una víbora— dijo Ogami mientras tomaba sus cosas para ir a la cafetería— pero acepto no pienso gastar dinero.

— adelántense iré en un momento. — ordené.

— si te demoras como con tu novio estaremos muertos de hambre hasta que llegues— bromeo Izaya mientras comenzaban a irse burlándose de mi.

Me acerque a donde estaba Kagami solo en una banca con el ceño fruncido quizá por perder o por mi relación, de todas formas me senté a su lado fingiendo no saber cuál fue el desenlace.

— ¿Cuántos anotaste? — mire su perfil, al escuchar mi voz se giro y me miro directo a los ojos.

— 0, a eso te referías con hundirme? —miro hacía el suelo.

— No, olvídalo si… no tienes la culpa sinceramente me dolía por que me había enamorado completamente de ti, por eso cuando me pediste que también saliese con Tatsuya acepte porque te quería y a él pero cuando te fuiste me sentí humillado… sentí que todo lo que había hecho acabo con mi orgullo no sentí que no podría volverme a ver en un espejo además de que pensé que fue mi culpa— sentí su mirada en mi— pensé tantas cosas que me hundí yo mismo en una oscura cueva donde lo único que me hizo salir fue el odio pero no puedo odiarte… fuiste parte importante para mí.

— lo siento, yo no quise lastimarte esa jamás fue mi intención se que puedo ser… torpe pero jamás quise lastimarte… aún sigues siendo importante para mí. — tomo mi mano y la puso en su pecho cerca de su corazón.

— lo sé, así que olvida lo de "vengarme" quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. — le sonreí— así que solo se tú como antes ¿si?

— ¿Qué es Kuroko para ti? —apretó un poco mi mano.

— Es importante para, me hace sentir cosas que pensé que no volvería a sentir, tengo sentimientos por él. — respondí con seriedad.

— entiendo ¿somos amigos, cierto? — asentí como respuesta a su interrogante, me solté y me fui hacia la cafetería donde estarían de seguro esperándome con sus escandalosas ordenes que luego tendría que pagar, no me fui antes de mirar por última vez en el día a él peli celeste que logra volverme un tonto.


	20. el juego entre sombras

_**CAPITULO FINAL**_

 ** _El juego entre las sombras_**

El anime kuroko no Basquet no me pertence a mí si no que al gran Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y yo solo utilizo sus personajes para dar cierta realidad a mi historia.

* * *

# POV. AKASHI.

La Winter cup estaba a la vuelta de la esquina habíamos estado entrenando para volver a ser los ganadores absolutos esta vez ni siquiera Tetsuya me vencería pero sin dudas estaba aquel factor sorpresa, Shiro Kitetsu, era un factor bastante desfavorable para todos incluso para el peli celeste sin dudas debo pensar una manera de hacerle caer en su propia basura.

— ¿en que piensas? —preguntó Chihiro mientras se vestía ya que anoche se había quedado en mi casa.

— en una manera de hundir a Kitetsu. — plantee como si todo fuese normal.

— no puedes hacerle nada, tú amor por Kuroko te ciega y no te deja vez lo que está frente a tus ojos. — termino de vestirse, se acordonaba los zapatos cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

— quieres decir que debo usar a Tetsuya? el me odia. —tomé al peli plata de la muñeca para que me mirase.

— ese nunca ha sido tu problema conmigo ¿Por qué es diferente con él? —logro liberar su mano de mi agarre— bueno me voy. — comenzó a caminar hasta la salida con su típico paso flemático y tranquilo.

Es increíble como Chihiro a pesar de que me odia sigue acostándose conmigo y siéndome fiel, no es como si las cosas entre nosotros fuesen a cambiar por ese hecho tan irrelevante para mi él seguirá siendo el reemplazo de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Llame al peli celeste con la escusa de "disculparme" apropiadamente por mi comportamiento en su contra , dudó un poco en si aceptar o no pero al final termino aceptando con la condición de que si le trataba mal se iría o llamaría a la policía, acepte sus condiciones y quedamos de vernos hoy en el partido de Kaijo contra el instituto inter / nacional de Japón.

La hora del encuentro se acercaba y yo buscaba las palabras indicadas para plantar aquella duda en la mente de Tetsuya ya que sin dudas él es alguien que no se deja engañar fácilmente por las palabras y ahora menos si provienen de mi entonces recordé las palabras del mismo Kitetsu cuando renuncio al equipo.

— ¿entonces? — el partido comenzó así también nuestra conversación, iniciada por el peli celeste.

— yo de verdad lo siento no debí decirte tales palabras y ahora es que entiendo mi error ¿crees que pudrías disculparme?

— está bien, ahora si me disculpas— se estaba yendo.

— Así que estas con Kitetsu, el fue un jugador en mi equipo de renuncio..

— de que hablas? —enalteció una de sus cejas.

— eso fue cuando estábamos saliendo. — seguí hablando— pero renuncio porque era el reemplazo de Chihiro, dijo que se vengaría de mi y creo que ya encontró la forma— baje un poco la mirada— separante de mi no dudo que él haya sido el responsable.

—no creo que haya sido así. —hablo rápidamente.

— compruébalo entonces, pregúntale si acaso el no planeo vengarse de mi utilizándote… el no te quiere solo te utiliza para sus propios fines— dije mordazmente, me encogí de hombros e hice una señal con mi mano en señal de despedida— recuerda mis palabras, Tetsuya no te dejes engañar.

# POV. KUROKO.

Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí nuevamente hasta mi asiento para ver el final del partido, pero las crueles palabras de Akashi comenzaron a calar hondo en mi mente seguramente el solo había dicho tales palabras solo con el fin de hacerme dudar de mi relación, Shiro no era ese tipo de persona que puede ocultar las cosas por mucho tiempo y menos de planear algo como lo que planteaba Seijuro. pero, jamás me ha dicho que me ama o que me quiere siempre es -me gustas- eso es solo una simple frase que se la puedes decir a cualquier persona.

Mi pecho se comenzó a oprimir al ver la sonrisa triunfal de victoria en el rostro del pelinegro me lastimaba al pensar que podía ser cierto las duras palabras de Akashi no podía verle al rostro y trate de ocultarme entre la multitud pero fue inútil ya que aún así Kitetsu me encontró, tomó mi mano y besó mi frente, en ese momento mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos sentí que en ese momento rompería en llanto si no me alejaba del.

— ¿te sucede algo? —sujeto mi rostro con sus manos y me miro con esos ojos azules trate de bajar la mirada pero me fue casi imposible.

— no es nada— quite sus manos de mi rostro sin delicadeza alguna.

— pareces enfadado espero que hayas apostado por que le dimos una paliza a Kaijo. —su sonrisa de hizo un poco más amplia pero luego se desvaneció al ver mi rostro que era incapaz de verle a los ojos. — ¿sucede algo? no estarías así de no ser algo importante, vamos cuéntamelo soy tú novio después de todo —su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío pero gire el mío evitando aquellos labios por los que me moría con cada beso.

— Aquí no. — comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la gran edificio.

Una vez afuera busque un lugar alejado de la gente donde pudiese charlar con tranquilidad con Shiro sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, seguí hasta que llegamos a la parte trasera del gran gimnasio, con la vista agacha comencé a murmurar unas palabras quizá inaudibles pero él si las entendió pero yo no podía escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Así que planeabas vengarte de Akashi e ibas a utilizarme para ello? — no dijo nada, pero su rostro se frunció en señal de disgusto— es por eso que jamás me has dicho que me quieres? —trague con dificultad. — respóndeme! —subí el tono de mi voz un poco.

— yo… no… —se calló nuevamente pero esta vez lo tome de su chaqueta con fuerza.

— Respóndeme…— fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

— Si es cierto, yo planeo vengarme de Akashi pe… —no lo deje continuar.

— Era todo lo que necesitaba saber— esboce una sonrisa irónica por mi estupidez, sentí que pronto comenzarían a caer aquellas cálidas lagrimas por mi rostro.

—espera, escúchame! —grito desesperado—solo escucha lo que tengo que decir— me quede inmóvil para que siguiese hablando trate de parar las lagrimas con mi antebrazo. —es cierto que planeo vengarme de Akashi, pero no contigo en el básquet, con el baloncesto le haría sentir humillado como me hizo sentir a mi cuando jugaba en aquel equipo, no podría utilizarte jamás yo te amo, yo… me enamore de ti Kuroko. — miró hacía las luces que estaba en la distancia.

Mis ojos comenzaron a doler y sentí una pequeña calidez en mi rostro me agache para poder llorar en paz sin ser molestado, algunos suspiros ahogados en el llanto comenzaron a salir desesperados de mi boca.

— Te amo, Tetsuya me robaste el corazón—levante mi mirada y allí estaba el desprendiendo una inexplicable luz, el era mi verdadera luz y yo sería su única sombra. — déjame ser tú sombra— rozó sus labios contra los míos en un ligero beso.

— … — no pude contestar nada lo único que salía de mi boca eran sollozos y algunos suspiros por el llanto— idiota— lo abracé— pensé que no me querías yo, yo dude por un momento. — cerré mis ojos y pude sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído y como sus brazos me reconfortaban de una cálida manera.

— Así que fue Akashi el que te dijo eso, supongo que tengo que arreglar eso— me ayudo a levantarme— mañana hablare con él, así que no llores ¿si? — sonrió y asentí.

Caminamos todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, en más de una ocasión una sonrisa se escapaba de mi rostro quizá por la situación en que estábamos o por nuestra primera discusión sin dudas todo era nuevo y desconocido junto a él lo que lo hacía más divertida nuestra extraña relación.

— ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa? no están mis abuelos y me voy a sentir muy solito— pregunto melodramáticamente.

— ¿y me harás algo? —preguntó con un tono normal o eso parecía ya que decir eso me ponía un poco nervioso.

— eh?! no… bueno si tu quieres, Kuroko! porque me pones en esa situación? — hablo en un tono confundido y un poco nervioso. — hay cosas de ti que quiero conocer…

— y yo…

— comenzaré yo, nací en Japón hace exactamente diez y seis años atrás, mis padres murieron cuando tenía ocho años, a los meses nos fuimos a estados unidos allí conocí a Taiga y Tatsuya mis mejores amigos en ese tiempo… —tomó un poco de aire para continuar— allí entre en la clase "s" razón por la que siempre voy adelantado en los cursos, cuando cumplí catorce salí con mis mejores amigos.

— espera…—lo detuve un poco. — ¿con ambos? —asintió.

— Luego me dejaron por quien sabe qué razón, estuve con depresión casi un año y fue allí cuando el baloncesto me salvo además de la idea de matar a esos dos infelices —sonrió— al año siguiente volví a Japón y entre en Rakuzan donde medio año estuve en mis cosas de estudios y luego fui buscado por Akashi para ser el Reemplazante de Kuroko n° 2 y amigo mío Mayuzumi— me miro y yo hice un gesto para que continuase— mis habilidades aumentaron por ver a tus amigos jugar y robe algunas… eh… que más así me gustaba Akashi pero luego lo odie por ser el reemplazo luego te conocí y me enamoré de ti… perdidamente —recupero el aire perdido y luego me miro como si tuviese que darle algo a cambio.

— así que tu también te enamoraste de Akashi.

— es lo único que recuerdas¡? me esmere diciendo que te amo y esa basura romántica. — su gesto era similar al de un niño pequeño.

— Yo igual me enamore de ti… aunque eres un total tarado— sonreí.

— eres cruel…

 _ **c Tras el partido final c**_

# POV. TERCERA PERSONA.

— Kuroko ¿me dirás sobre ti? — el pelinegro busco en un abrazo el rostro del peli celeste.

— eso tendrás que averiguarlo…— el chico de ojos color celeste sonrió de manera traviesa dando a entender que no diría nada— además tú me engañaste me hiciste pensar que eras una persona misteriosa y mira eres un bebé llorón.

— Eso no es justo, tú eres malo y cruel… y malo y… —el moreno no encontraba palabras para seguir describiendo a su novio— tú eres un uke! —comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

— está bien, ganaste— Tetsuya miro hacia otro lado en donde estaba el tablero de puntos que marcaba un pequeña diferencia.

= I. Seirin 98 / I. N. J 100 =

— Supongo que tendré que decirte algo de mí… — el chico fantasma sonrió ampliamente y dijo: Te amo —en su rostro de porcelana se veía unos pequeños destellos de color rosa.

— no es justo, prácticamente hace dos semanas te conté mi vida entera— se rio un poco frustrado por su pareja

Y aún allí en la soledad de la cancha vacía en donde hace minutos atrás estuvo repleta de sonidos de ánimos hacía ambos equipos rivales, se dejo ver lo mejor de cada unos de los jugadores la pareja sello con cálido besó quizá su primer y posible último encuentro en cancha y tal vez el más emocionante que jamás jugaron.

— ¿te casarías conmigo? — pregunto en un tono serio el pelinegro dando a entender que era serió e importante para él.

— cuando madures…

— entonces ¿Cuándo madure tú Kuroko Tetsuya quisieras casarte conmigo? —preguntó cómo se debe, incado en una rodilla con la mano de su pareja quien no podía reír no por lo cursi que había sonado si no que por el hecho de lo serio que había sido su propuesta.

— si ¿Por qué no? —su rostro se torno de color rosa por la vergüenza.


End file.
